


Otro Día Más

by eider1905



Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eider1905/pseuds/eider1905
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos Winchester, nada más terminar un caso, reciben la visita de su buen amigo Castiel. Éste les informa de otro caso y los dos se encaminan a Wichita, Kansas. Algo ocurre entre Cas y Dean, y Sam intentara que hablen de ello. Para eso, tendra que rebuscar entre los sentimientos mas profundos de Dean, al que no le hace mucha gracia que su hermano pequeño quiera sacar a la luz lo que nunca había contado a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

El Impala circulaba por una carretera desierta. Dean conduciendo y Sam de copiloto, como siempre. Era una noche perfecta, perfecta para ir a la caza de algún ser sobrenatural. Pero ese no era el caso de los hermanos, en ese momento. Ellos acababan de acabar un caso bastante retorcido, incluyendo a un hombre lobo, y se dirigían a su especie de casa. Esa especie de casa era una central de los Hombres de Letras, una asociación de cazadores que se dedicaba a estudiar a las criaturas y sus poderes, pero sin luchar contra ellos. No les gustaba ser llamados cazadores, pero los hermanos Winchester eran los últimos de ellos y no había nadie para quejarse. Encontraron esa central mientras estaban siguiendo un caso y se habían apoderado de ella. Iban allí a descansar, hasta que otro caso se interpusiera en su camino.

Dean aparcó en el garaje y los dos salieron del coche, cerrando las puertas al unísono. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento, este último caso había abierto muchas heridas y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Al entrar a su supuesto hogar Sam se dirigió a la cocina y Dean, en cambio, a su dormitorio. El hermano mayor se tumbó en su cama y suspiró por unos segundos, para ponerse a escuchar música después. Oír música le ayudaba a despejar su mente y a calmarse, pero esa vez no le sirvió para nada, ya que lo que no podía salir de sus pensamientos era Castiel.

No soportaba más sus momentos incómodos, en los que lo único que quería hacer era acercarse más a su ángel. Se preguntaba si Cas le había visto posando su mirada en sus labios, repetidas veces. Sus labios, esos labios con los que deseaba besar más que nada más en el mundo. Y sus ojos, azules como el cielo y como el mar, el azul más azul que nunca había visto.

No, eso no estaba bien. No podía pensar así de su amigo, eran amigos y nada más. Pero a veces Castiel le devolvía la mirada y el cazador no podía evitar pensar que él se sentía de la misma manera.

Dean sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Eso era justamente sobre lo que no quería pensar, pero no podía evitarlo. Decidió dormir por unas horas, ya que el mundo de los cazadores era impredecible y podría ocurrir algo en cualquier momento.

En cuanto a Sam, él se preparó unos huevos revueltos mientras tatareaba la canción que habían ido escuchando en su viaje de vuelta. Se comió los huevos ojeando un par de libros, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Más que el caso, no dejaba de pensar en Dean y Cas. Estaba claro que algo ocurría entre ellos, pero o Dean sabía lo que ocurría pero no se atrevía a admitirlo o Cas no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría. Probablemente las dos cosas. Debía hacer algo ya, lo único que quería era que su hermano y su amigo fueran felices, y si eso incluía que estuvieran en una relación, que así fuera. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Ninguno de los dos le perdería ayuda. Lo único que podía hacer es dejar que ellos dos lo arreglaran todo ellos solos, por mucho que odiara esa idea. Sam terminó su plato y tras recoger la cocina, se dirigió a su habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue una noche tranquila para los Winchester.


	2. Capítulo 1

Pasaron un par de días antes de que los cazadores tuvieran trabajo. Sam se levantó antes, y para cuando Dean lo hizo, el ya había desayunado y estaba buscando algún caso en su ordenador. Sí, el suyo; no el de Dean. Tenían un gran problema con las posesiones del uno y del otro.  
El hermano mayor se dirigió a la cocina y salió de ella con un plato con huevos revueltos y un taza con café negro en las manos, para sentarse frente a su hermano después. Nada más hacerlo, levantó la mirada hacía su hermano para decir algo, pero éste se le adelantó.

-He encontrado algo -dijo solamente Sam.

-Dime -contestó Dean antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

El hermano pequeño carraspeo un par de veces antes de empezar a hablar:

-En este artículo pone que en Lowell, Massachusetts, un hombre ha muerto en su casa ahogado por...

-¿Qué? -preguntó intrigado Dean.

-...piezas de lego.

Hubo un silencio en el que los hermanos empezaron a hacer teorías sobre el caso.

-¿Como pudo ahogarse con piezas de lego? ¿Intentaba... comerselas? - preguntó Dean algo desconcertado. - ¿Sabes si tenía hijos?

-Emm... no, era soltero.

-Entonces, o era uno de esos locos coleccionistas o esto no tiene sentido.

Sam rió y cerró su portátil.

\- Así que, ¿vamos? -dijo levantandose.

Dean hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras acababa su café.

Una hora más tarde los hermanos ya estaban en el Impala, de camino a Lowell. AC/DC resonaba en el coche mientras ellos tarareaban la canción. Sam miró a su izquierda, pensando que hacer. Finalmente, decidió hablar:

-Dean, sobre lo que paso en el último caso, con Cas y el hombre lobo...

-No pasa nada, todo está bien -le cortó él. No estaba de humor para hablar de nada, y menos sobre Cas. O sobre lo que ocurrió en el último caso.

Lo que ocurrió fue que todo se complicó más de lo que era necesario. Al principio creían estar cazando un par de hombres lobo, que acabó siendo uno con un negocio de tráfico de drogas. Dean no pudo hacer nada para pararlo y, por desgracia, Sam murió atacado por el hombre lobo. Cas, que era quien les habia encargado el caso, le devolvió a la vida; pero Dean no podía olvidar lo que sintió al ver a su hermano yaciendo en el suelo.  
El conductor subió el volumen de la música y el Impala siguió su camino por la desierta carretera.

Empezó a hacerse tarde, así que los hermanos decidieron parar a descansar en un motel de carretera. Nada más tumbarse en la cama, Sam se durmió. Por el contrario, a su hermano le costó más conciliar el sueño. No podía parar de darle vueltas a algo en la cabeza, y ese algo era Castiel. Últimamente lo veía muy raro. Y, aparte de eso, no podia sacar la imagen de su cara de su cabeza.  
Cuando por fin Dean empezó a caer dormido, unos minutos más tarde, se oyó un suave revoloteo en la habitación. El Winchester agarró, despacio, el cuchillo que tenía bajo la almohada, aunque no sirviera contra ángeles. Se hizo el dormido un rato, preparado para atacar a la criatura en cualquier momento. Al ver que nada ocurría, decidio abrir un poco el ojo para ver al ángel. Estaba muy oscuro, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco al asaltador. Dean no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Pudo ver a un hombre quitándose una chaqueta, concretamente una gabardina, y dejandola en una silla. Ahí, a unos 3 metros de su cama, estaba Cas, observandole. No era la primeta vez que lo hacía, Dean ya le había pillado un par de veces mirándole mientras dormía, o se hacia el dormido. Pero el Winchester creyó que tras lo ocurrido hace unos días, el ángel no volvería a visitarle por la noche. Se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de Cas, todo era muy extraño. Decidió ignorarlo, como siempre hacía, e intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se despertó el primero, como siempre, y fue a comprar algo a la cafeteria. Cuando volvió, Dean seguia dormido, como de costumbre, y el hermano pequeño sonrió para sí mismo.

Unas horas más tarde se pusieron en marcha. En el viaje no hablaron si el tema no era el del caso que llevaban entre manos. Llegaron a Lowell por la tarde, pero decidieron descansar y ponerse con la investigación el día siguiente. Aunque, como siempre, Sam se quedo hasta las tantas intentando descubrir algo sobre la familia Blake. El hermano mayor estaba mirando a su cerveza, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando Sam empezó a hablar.

-Dean.

Él no reaccionó.

-Dean - repitió su hermano, algo más fuerte.

-¿Si? - dijo algo confundido.

-He encontrado algo sobre el caso - dijo ignorando lo que acababa de pasar. Dean le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando. - La víctima se llama... llamaba Leonard Blake. Era el segundo hijo de cinco. La familia Blake es la más rica de la ciudad, puede que del estado. La señora Blake... - hizo una pausa leyendo entre líneas. - Perdón, difunta señora Blake, murió a los 86. Ahora, el señor Blake tiene 89 y parece ser que esta muy enfermo. La herencia de la familia recaerá a la hija mayor, Brittany, de 55 años.

-¿Crees que todo esto es por la herencia? - pregunto Dean.

-No lo se, podría ser. Propongo que vayamos a hablar con el señor Blake. Ya sabes, antes de que...

Dean simplemente asintió.

El siguiente día, vestidos de traje y con sus falsas placas del FBI, los hermanos Winchester se dirigieron a la casa, mejor dicho mansión, de los Blake. Era un día lluvioso, y parecía que iba a seguir así durante unos días. Los falsos agentes, después de aparcar el Impala fuera de la mansión, consiguieron entrar a ella gracias a sus placas y llamaron al timbre. Una pegadiza melodía sonó, de las que cuesta olvidar en un par de días. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió. Una joven vestida de sirvienta apareció en el umbral de ella.

-¿En que puedo ayudarles? - pregunto ella educadamente.

-Hola - dijo Sam sonriendo. - Veníamos a ver al señor Blake.

-Lo siento, pero el señor Blake no se encuentra en condiciones para...

-Intentémoslo otra vez - le corto Dean, sacando su placa y enseñándosela. - Venimos a hablar con el señor Blake.

-Mis disculpas - dijo ella abriendo la puerta y apartándose, dejándoles entrar.

Nada mas cruzar la puerta, los Winchester se quedaron asombrados por la belleza de aquella gigante mansión. Dos escaleras subían al piso de arriba, creando un perfecto semicírculo. Había cuadros en todas las paredes, los cuales Sam pudo reconocer de pintores famosos. Las alfombras cubrían el suelo de madera, casi no dejando que se viera. Casi todos los muebles eran de mármol blanco, en los que podías ver tu reflejo. Todo estaba impecable, cosa a la que los hermanos no estaban acostumbrados, al menos no Dean.

-Por aquí, por favor - les indico la sirvienta.

Ellos le siguieron, en silencio, observando todo a su alrededor. Por fin, Dean dijo algo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Oh, soy Heather, pero no hace falta que me llamen por ningún nombre, siempre estaré ahí para hacer lo que necesiten.

Dean miro a Sam algo asqueado con las formalidades de esa casa, pero debían respetarlas si querían llegar al final de este asunto. Tras subir un piso y cruzar un par de pasillos, legaron a una puerta enorme y Heather les hizo un gesto para que esperaran. Entro en la habitación después de llamar y salio un minuto mas tarde.

-El señor acepta vuestra visita - dijo abriéndoles la puerta y entrando detrás de ellos.

Sam y Dean se separaban una gran habitación con muebles de lujo y decoraciones que valían millones, pero en cambio se encontraron con una habitación llena de aparatos médicos y un hombre tumbado en la cama. Casi no parecía la misma casa.

Tras toser un poco el señor Blake, un anciano con un poco de pelo blanco y definitivamente enfermo, les hablo.

-Bienvenidos a mi casa, ¿qué es lo que querían?

Sam fue el que hablo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Somos del FBI - dijo enseñándole la placa. - Sentimos mucho su perdida, pero veníamos a hablar sobre Leonard Blake.

-Oh - dijo el anciano apartando la vista un momento. - Señorita Heather, ¿podría dejarnos a solas un momento?

La sirvienta asintió y salio de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Qué es lo que querían saber? Muchos policías han venido preguntando por el y ya he dicho todo lo que tenia que decir.

-Lo sabemos, y lo sentimos, pero nosotros también queríamos hacerle unas preguntas - contesto Dean esta vez.

-Bueno, adelante, pero que sea corto.

Ellos asintieron y Sam empezó a hablar:

-¿Noto usted algo extraño en la forma de comportarse de Leonard o sus demás hijos antes de su muerte?

El señor Blake se lo pensó un rato antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que no me visitan mucho, pero una semana antes de su muerte, Leonard vino a verme y si que parecía algo raro.

-¿Puedo preguntar sobre que vino a hablarle? - siguió Sam.

-Quería hablar sobre la herencia, que es lo único por lo que mis hijos vienen a verme últimamente, menos la dulce Kate, ella se pasa aquí día y noche cuidándome, ni siquiera me ha preguntado por la herencia aún.

-Y, ¿sabe si su hijo tenía algún enemigo aquí en la ciudad o fuera de ella? - pregunto Dean esta vez.

-Ser rico no es fácil, muchacho, te ganas muchos enemigos. Pero no se porque me preguntáis esto, Leonard se ahogo, no puede haber sido un asesinato - dijo la ultima frase con voz muy baja, perdiendo la respiración.

-Lo sabemos, pero hay que estudiar todas las posibilidades - dijo rápidamente el hermano pequeño.

El señor Blake gruñó como símbolo de aceptación. Los falsos agentes iban a seguir con el interrogatorio, pero el señor Blake parecía estar durmiéndose, así que decidieron salir de allí.

-Muchas gracias, señor Blake, eso es todo por ahora. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted si tenemos mas preguntas - dijo Sam como excusa.

El anciano abrió un poco los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, para cerrarlos después e intentar dormir. Los hermanos salieron de allí en silencio, y ya en el Impala empezaron a hablar.

-Esto cada vez parece más una lucha por la herencia - comento Dean.

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso no explica como pudo Leonard ahogarse con unas piezas de lego - pensó Sam en voz alta. - Propongo que vayamos a hablar con Howard, el hermano mayor que va a recibir la herencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Dean y se puso en marcha.

Llegaron a la casa de Howard unos minutos mas tarde, de nuevo una mansión, y llamaron al timbre. Esperaron que alguien abriera la puerta, aunque fuera una sirvienta, pero nadie respondió.

-Parece que no hay nadie en casa... - dijo el hermano mayor.

No sabían que hacer, así que entraron de nuevo al Impala y esperaron a que Howard volviera a casa mientras seguían investigando el caso. Dos horas, largas, mas tarde vieron a un hombre acercarse a la casa. Tenía llaves, así que pensaron que era él. Se acercaron de nuevo y llamaron al timbre. De nuevo, nadie abrió, pero sabían que había alguien en la casa. Se miraron extrañados, así que decidieron esperar de nuevo en el Impala y hablar con él cuando saliera de su casa.

-Esta va a ser una larga tarde - dijo Dean, cerrando la puerta del Impala.


	3. Capítulo 2

Los cazadores esperaron en el coche un par de horas. Dean estaba echándose una siesta cuando Sam le despertó.

-Dean, esta ahí – dijo él.

El hermano mayor miro a donde le señalaba, y pudo ver al mismo hombre salir de la casa. Ellos salieron rápidamente del Impala y se acercaron al supuesto Howard Blake.

-¿Señor Blake? – pregunto Sam cuando estaban lo bastante cerca de el.

El hombre dio un respingo y les miro algo asustado. Parecía bastante nervioso.

-Eh… si – dijo el dudando un poco.

-Somos del FBI – dijo Dean esta vez. – Sentimos su perdida, pero queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre la muerte de su hermano, Leonard.

-Oh, lo siento mucho pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. Tomen mi numero y llámenme en otro momento por favor – dijo el tendiéndoles una tarjeta y saliendo de allí corriendo.

-Sospechoso – dijo solamente Dean.

-Sospechoso – respondió su hermano.

Un rato más tarde ya estaban en su habitación del hotel. Habían comprado algo para cenar y estaban de vuelta con la investigación. Dean buscaba información sobre la familia Blake en su portátil, mientras Sam comía algo.

-Fíjate – dijo de repente Dean. – “La difunta señora Blake tuvo cinco hijos, de mayor a menor: Leonard, Brittany, William, Kate y Howard”.

Dean giro el ordenador, enseñándole a Sam las fotos de cada uno de los hijos. Sam se llevo una sorpresa. El hombre al que se habían encontrado en la casa de Howard no era el, sino su hermano mayor William.

-Esto es muy extraño – solo pudo decir el hermano pequeño. – Empiezo a liarme con tantos nombres.

-Y yo, pero parece que los importantes son William y Howard, así que olvídate de los demás.

Sam asintió, dándole otro bocado a su hamburguesa.

Los hermanos ya estaban en la cama, pero Dean, de nuevo, no podía dormir. Se levanto para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, intentando despejarse. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, se encontró a alguien a sus espaldas. No tenia nada con lo que defenderse, así que tan solo se dio la vuelta. No le sorprendió ver a Cas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el cazador.

-Yo… - dijo Cas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía no saber que estaba haciendo. Puede que no se esperara esa pregunta.

Hubo un silencio en el que lo único que el ángel y el cazador hicieron fue mirarse a los ojos. No era un silencio incomodo, ya que los ojos de cada uno les decía mucho a cada uno.

-Solo… quería decirte… deciros que podéis contar con mi ayuda para este caso, no quiero que pase lo mismo que…

-Ya, ya – le corto Dean. – Gracias Cas, pero son las… - miro al reloj – dos de la mañana, no se si es el mejor momento para que vengas a decirme esto.

-Yo creo que si lo es.

Y así, tal cual, Cas dio un paso hacia delante, y le beso en los labios. Dean estaba en shock, casi no pudo responder al beso, pero acabo haciéndolo, dejándose llevar. Ninguno de los dos podía pensar en nada, ya lo harían cuando ese perfecto momento se acabara. Dean le agarro la cara a Cas, agachándose un poco para que estuviera más cómodo, y le empujo hacia la pared. Cuando Castiel choco contra ella, hizo un pequeño gemido, pero eso no hizo que el beso parara. El ángel no sabia donde poner sus manos, era la primera vez que hacia eso, por mucho que hubiera fantaseado con ese momento. Dean también lo había hecho, soñar o fantasear con el momento que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, y no podía ser más perfecto. Sus labios se separaron un momento, pero sus frentes seguían juntas. Dean necesitaba respirar, pero sabía que si paraba iba a empezar a pensar sobre que ocurriría después y eso era lo único que quería hacer, así que le beso de nuevo, incluso con más pasión. Esta vez fue el cazador quien había empezado el beso, y no podía ser más feliz por ello. Unos segundos más tarde, sus labios tuvieron que separarse de nuevo, y sus frentes también lo hicieron. Se miraron a los ojos, y Dean pudo ver a Cas llorando. Castiel estaba llorando. Los ángeles no lloraban. No estaba seguro de lo que ocurría, pero le dio un abrazo e intento consolarlo.

-Shh – dijo Dean, cerrando los ojos mientras le abrazaba.

“¿Qué acaba de pasar?” se pregunto Dean. Ya estaba empezando a pensar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sabia que no podía volver a besarle, estaba demasiado afectado. Así que siguieron así, abrazados en el baño de la habitación de un pequeño motel de carretera. Esto no parecía de verdad, parecía un sueño, pero Dean sabia que era la vida real porque lo había sentido todo, cada segundo.

Acababa de besar a Cas, después de que el le besara primero, pero lo había hecho. Algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Aun así, no se sentía bien. Lo hacia, si, pero encontrar a Cas llorando después no había sido muy agradable, y menos sabiendo que los ángeles no lloraban. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso?

Por el contrario, Cas se sentía mejor que en toda su vida. Se sentía feliz, algo que nunca había sentido, pero que lograba nombrar por su tiempo observando a los humanos. El sentir algo por Dean ya empezaba a ser raro, y sospecho que su gracia empezaba a hacer cosas extrañas. El suceso de hacia unos minutos se lo había confirmado. Aunque Dean lo creyera, esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Unos minutos mas tarde, el Winchester se encontraba de nuevo en su cama, aun mas desvelado que antes. Tras separarse un poco del abrazo con Cas, aun tocándole, los dos se miraron a los ojos y antes de desaparecer, vio a Cas sonreír. Tenia que dormir si no quería que Sam notara que no lo había hecho, así que una vez más consiguió dormirse pensando en Castiel, su ángel.

La mañana siguiente los hermanos llamaron al número que les había dado William, y se asombraron de que cogiera a la primera.

-¿Si? – pregunto él.

-Señor Blake, buenos días – dijo Sam aunque el altavoz estaba puesto. Dean no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan formalmente, así que su hermano fue el que hablo. – Somos los agentes. Queríamos hacerle esas preguntas sobre las que hablamos. ¿Podemos verle en algún sitio?

-Emm... – hizo una pausa y los cazadores sospecharon que diría que no. – Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo libre. ¿saben del restaurante L’amour?

-Sabremos como llegar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces en unos minutos – dijo finalmente el Blake.

Sam colgó el teléfono primero y los hermanos se miraron.

-Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que creía – comento Dean.

Sam asintió, aunque su hermano no había hecho nada, y salieron del motel para dirigirse al dicho restaurante.

Tras unos minutos y preguntar a un par de personas, consiguieron llegar al dichoso restaurante. Descubrieron que era uno elegante, y tenían suerte de estar vestidos para la ocasión ya que llevaban traje por sus falsos papeles de policía.

Encontraron a William dentro, hablando por el teléfono, y cuando les vio se despidió y colgó.

-Buenos días, agentes – les saludó él, como si nada hubiera pasado. – Antes de nada quiero pedirles perdón por lo del otro día, tenía mucha prisa.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas – dijo Sam.

Una camarera se acerco a la mesa, dándoles unos menús. Dean no podía apartar la vista de la lista de comida, pero Sam le dio una mirada asesina y dejo el menú en la mesa.

-Querríamos hacerle esas preguntas de las que hablamos… - dijo esta vez Dean.

-Oh si, adelante – contestó William.

-¿Noto usted algo extraño en la forma de ser de su hermano días antes de su muerte?

-Umm… La verdad es que no estuvimos mucho juntos antes de… eso, pero diría que no.

-¿Se llevaba usted bien con su hermano? – pregunto el hermano mayor.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – pregunto William algo afectado. – Era mi hermano.

-No ha contestado a la pregunta – dijo Dean.

-Bueno, como todos los hermanos teníamos nuestras disputas, y más con el asunto de la herencia… pero claro que nos llevábamos bien.

Sam apunto algo en su cuaderno.

-Ahora que Leonard esta… muerto, el segundo hijo, en este caso hija, recibirá la herencia, ¿verdad? – pregunto este último.

William tan solo hizo un ruido indicando que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Cómo le hace sentir eso? – dijo Dean directamente.

-¿Qué quieren… - entonces William se dio cuenta. – ¿No estarán insinuando que yo o alguno de mis hermanos mato a Leonard? No se si lo saben, agentes, pero mi hermano se ahogo, no fue asesinado – dijo subiendo la voz.

-Debemos investigar todas las posibilidades, señor Blake – dijo Sam.

William parecía no satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Hemos acabado? – preguntó algo enfadado.

-Sólo una cosa más. ¿Que hacía usted ayer en la casa de Howard? - preguntó de nuevo el hermano pequeño.

Hubo un silencio que los hermanos tuvieron en cuenta.

-Bueno, necesitaba unos papeles para la herencia que mi padre me pidio, los cuales tenía Howard. Tengo una copia de la llave de su casa así que decidí ir a por ellos. 

Los falsos agentes asintieron.

-¿Hemos acabado ahora? 

-Creo que si, señor Blake. Gracias por cooperar – dijo algo irónicamente Dean, levantándose de la mesa.

Ya fuera, Sam y Dean se miraron.

-¿Qué crees? – pregunto el mayor.

-No lo se, pero se que no tenemos ninguna pista sobre que criatura puede haber matado a Leonard. Puede que tengamos que volver a hablar con el señor Blake, intentar sacarle algo más.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión del señor Blake, llamaron al timbre como la anterior vez, esperando a Heather. Pero ella no apareció. Empezaron a preocuparse, y entonces oyeron cristal rompiéndose. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echaron la puerta abajo y entraron a la casa con las manos en alto. En el recibidor todo parecía normal, así que se separaron, Sam quedándose en el piso de abajo y Dean en el de arriba.

Dean no conocía bien el piso de arriba, así que se dedicó a abrir todas las puertas, encontrándolas todas vacías. Cuando llego a la enfermería, entro de golpe y tan solo se encontró al señor Blake tumbado en la cama, durmiendo.

-Vaya sueño más profundo - susurró para si mismo.

En cambio, Sam, llegó a la sala, donde todo parecía normal. Pero no pasaba lo mismo en la cocina. Se encontró a Heather en el suelo, a punto de ahogarse, con fichas de damas al rededor. Se acercó a ella corriendo, y ella seguía escupiendo las mismas fichas.

Entonces el cazador se puso a buscar por la cocina. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar tras la nevera, y allí la encontró, la bolsa de hechizos que las brujas utilizaban. Cogió un mechero de la cocina y le prendió fuego. Oyó como Heather dejaba de toser y se acercó a ella de nuevo.

-Heather, Heather - dijo haciendo que le mirara. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella tosió un par de veces más.

-Sí - contestó respirando profundamente, intentando relajarse.

-Vale, sigue así, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Que... que ha sido eso? - preguntó algo nerviosa.

El cazador pensó un rato antes de responder y lo único que dijo fue:

-¡Dean!

Unos minutos más tarde estaban todos en la sala de estar, los falsos agentes en un sofá y la sirvienta en el otro. Habían decidido contarle que ocurría, todo, a Heather. Lo sentían por ella, pero les seria de muy buena ayuda.

-Heather - empezó Dean. - Esto va a ser muy difícil, espero que tengas la mente abierta. ¿Sabes de los monstruos de los cuentos, las brujas, los hechiceros y todo tipo de criaturas, verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Son verdaderas. Todas las criaturas e historias.

Pudieron ver a Heather cambiando de reacción.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Sabemos que esto es difícil de creer, pero tienes que escucharnos- intervino Sam. - ¿Has visto esa bolsita que he quemado y ha hecho que pararas de ahogarte? Alguien la puso ahí, un o una bruja. Nosotros no somos agentes reales, somos cazadores, y hemos venido a por esa criatura que está viniendo contra los Blake; y parece que sus conocidos también.

Heather no hablo durante unos minutos, intentando entenderlo todo. Entonces, subió la cabeza y pudieron ver que tenía los ojos algo llorosos.

-Vosotros... ¿vosotros hacéis esto todos los días?

Los dos asintieron, silenciosos.

-¿Como lo hacéis? No consigo entenderlo... - dijo algo más calmada.

-Bueno, - contestó Sam - para nosotros es sólo otro día más.

Dean miro a su hermano y se sonrieron. Decidieron dejar sola a Heather para que aclarara sus pensamientos, aunque le dejaron sus números por si veía algo sospechoso.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien en contárselo todo? - preguntó el hermano pequeño ya de vuelta en el motel.

-No lo se, nunca es agradable ver sus reacciones, pero necesitamos su ayuda si queremos que estén a salvo, no teníamos otra elección - dijo Dean intentando hacerle sentir mejor.

Sam simplemente asintió, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Una llamada a las 3 de la mañana despertó a los hermanos. Un revoloteo pudo oirse en la habitación, pero el hermano mayor no quiso darle importancia. Era el móvil de Dean, y él contestó rápidamente.

-¿Sì? – pregunto, bostezando. - ¿Qué? Tranquila, ahora mismo vamos.

Dean se puso de pie y destapó a Sam.

-Sam, prepárate. Esa era Heather, ha pasado algo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Llegaron lo más rápido posible a la mansión y entraron tirando la puerta abajo, de nuevo. Oyeron ruidos en el piso de arriba, así que fueron hasta allí corriendo. Abrieron la enfermería y vieron a Heather apretando unos botones. Se dio la vuelta al oirlos, y pudieron ver que estaba llorando.

-Es... el señor Blake - dijo en un susurro.

Podían oír el pitido de la máquina, indicando que el paciente no tenía pulso, pero ninguno de los sabía que hacer.

-¿Por qué nos has llamado a nosotros? ¿Por qué no al 911? - pregunto Sam acercándose a las máquinas, aunque no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

-¡No lo sé! Ya no sé... diferenciar entre... un infarto... o un ataque de una bruja. No queria que los médicos vinieran... y... no entendieran.... lo que pasa - término, entre sollozos.

-Pues esta claro que esto no es de nuestra división - dijo Sam de nuevo.

-Además, los médicos estarán a punto de llegar, estas máquinas llaman a emergencias automáticamente - comentó Dean.

Heather parecía no respirar. Estaba dándole un ataque de ansiedad, asi que la sacaron de allí, por mucho que ella no quisiera.

-Escucha, Heather. Los médicos van a venir de un momento a otro y ayudaran al señor Blake. Nosotros debemos irnos, no pueden vernos. Si nos hacen darles nuestras identidades, estamos muertos. Todo va a salir bien, espera aquí a los médicos, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo Sam.

Ella asintió un par de veces, aunque los hermanos dudaban que hubiera entendido algo.

-Lo siento - dijo el hermano pequeño antes de dirigirse al Impala.

De camino al motel, los hermanos no sabian que decir.

-¿Crees que saldrá de esta? - preguntó Dean, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Sam no respondió. Unas horas más tarde, recibieron otra llamada. Era Heather otra vez. Dean puso el altavoz y pudieron oir. el llanto de ésta última.

-El señor.... Blake.... ha... - no pudo acabar la frase.

-¿Quieres que vayamos? - pregunto Sam sin pensarselo dos veces.

-Si, por favor - respondió tras un suspiro.

Sam empezaba a sentir algo por Heather. No sabía si era pena o un sentimiento más fuerte, pero no podía contenerse a estar cerca auyo y/o ayudarla. Como de costumbre, los hermanos no hablaron en el viaje. Cada uno hablaba consigo mismo, Dean pensaba en Cas, y Sam, esta vez, en Heather. Y, como no, no iban a hablar del tema, por lo menos hasta que acabaran el caso. Esa era la tradición Winchester. Llegaron a la mansión y vieron a Heather en la puerta. Llevaba una bata encima de si camisón y se notaba que habia estado llorando. Sam salio el primero y mientras Dean apagaba el coche, la abrazó. Dejo que llorara en su hombro hasta que Dean se acerco y lo único que él dijo fue que lo sentía. Ya no había ningún médigo en la casa, se habían llevado al señor Blake al hospital y había fallecido allí mismo. Los hemanos decidieron buscar algún saquito de bruja por la casa, sólo por si acaso. Mientras, Hetaher estaba en el salón, aún sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Media hora más tarde, sin haber encontrado ningun saco, los hermanos se dieron por vencidos. Fueron al salón dónde se encontraba Heather, y, cuando se sentaron, alguien entró en la casa.

-¡Heather! - dijo la señorita que acababa de entrar. - ¿Que... que ha ocurrido?

-Kate - susurro ella, levantandose y hacercandose. - Lo... lo siento mucho. Tu padre... ha...

-No - dijo Kate, muy afectada. - NO.

La hija pequeña dió unos pasos hacía atrás, se dió la vuelta y salió de allí corriendo. Sam y Dean habían visto suficientas reacciones de parientes de difuntos para saber que Kate estaba sobreactuando un poco, aunque no comentaron nada, al fin y al cabo, era su padre. La sirvienta corrió detrás suyo, pero Kate ya había desaparecido.

-Esa... esa era Kate - les dijo a los Winchester.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿La has llamado? - le pregunrtó Sam.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se estaba haciendo tarde, aún más, así que los cazadores se despidieron de Heather, prometiéndole acabar con este asunto los siguientes días, y volvieron de nuevo a su motel. Se durmieron nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, estaban exhaustos.

Tras dormir unas tres horas, los Winchester se levantaron para seguir con el caso. Decidieron hablar con Kate, ya que una de las personas más cercanas a su padre, y podía saber algo sobre el caso. Consiguieron su numero de telefono con una de las estrategias de Dean, y la llamaron. Contestó al cuarto tono:

-¿Si?

\- Señorita Blake, buenos días. No queremos molestarla, sabemos que ha ocurrido, pero queríamos hablar con usted porque estamos inventigando el caso de la muerte de Leonard Blake. - dijo Sam.

\- Si, mi hermano ya me ha dicho que unos agentes estaban investigandolo pero, nadie lo asesino, tan solo se ahogo, no entiendo por que lo hacen - podian notar que habia estado llorando en su voz.

\- Por favor, solo queremos hacerle unas pocas preguntas, seran menos de diez minutos.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Kate aceptó, indicandoles el camino hasta su casa.

\- Muchas gracias, no se arrepentirá - concluyó el hermano pequeño, colgando el teléfono.

Media hora más tarde estaban en frente de la casa de Kate, la que les abrió al momento.

\- Pasen - dijo ella.

Se notaba que la familia de Kate era una familia con dinero, a parte de la mansión de su padre. Su casa estaba llena de obras de arte, a la vez de muebles clásicos. Se sentaron en uno de los sofás, en frente de ella, y comenzaron el interrogatorio.

\- Gracias de nuevo por cooperar, señorita Blake - dijo Sam, al que siempre se le habían dado mejor los modales que a su hermano.

\- Por favor, llámenme Kate.

\- De acuerdo, Kate - dijo Dean esta vez. - ¿Notó usted algo extraño en su hermano, Leonard, antes de su muerte?

\- No... llevaba tiempo sin verle, así que no lo sé.

\- En cuento a sus hermanos, ¿sabe si alguno de ellos estuvo con él días antes de su muerte?

\- Mmm... creo recordar que Leonard me dijo que iban a hablar de la herencia unos dos días antes de la muerte de mi hermano, pero no lo tengo muy claro.

Los falsos agentes se quedaron sorprendidos. William les había dicho que no había estado en contacto con su hermano días antes de su muerte, les había mentido. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y tras un largo silencio, Dean retomó la conversación.

-¿Ha hablado usted con alguno de dud hermanos últimamente, a parte de William?

-Nuestro padre acaba de morir, claro que he hablado con ellos - dijo algo confundida con la pregunta. - Hace un rato vino Brittany, mi hermana mayor.

-Y, Brittany, ¿es la que heredará la herencia ahora que su padre ha fallecido? - preguntó esta vez Sam.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, puede que por nombrar la muerte de su padre, o puede que por nombrar a quien va a ir dirigida la herencia.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Kate, le acompañamos en el sentimiento - dijo el hermano pequeño dando por acaba la conversación.

Antes de irse, le pidieron a Kate la direccion de su hermana, Brittany, para hacerle unas preguntas tambíen. Mientras se dirigian allí, los hermanos comentaron el caso.

-Tenemos demasiados sospechosos - comentó Sam, resoplando.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada más que preguntar.

-Empiezo a preguntarme si hay una bruja de verdad o nos están tomando el pelo.

-No descartemos nada.

Cuando quedaron el silencio, el móvil de Sam sonó.

-¿Si?... Oh, sí, emm - Sam miró por la ventana del coche. - Estamos en la calle Gorham... sí.

Antes de que colgara, Cas ya estaba en la parte trasera del Impala.

-Hola, chicos - dijo solamente.

Dean se asustó. Lo único que esperaba es que Castiel apareciera ahí, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Disimuló tanto como pudo su confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas? - le preguntó fríamente.

Castiel lo miro confundido también, pero gracias a Dios no saco el tema, pensó Dean. Aún así, la mirada que le dirigió hizo que al hermano mayor le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

-He notado algo sobrenatural en la ciudad, sólo quería avisaros.

-¿A qué te refie-

Sam no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Castiel ya había volado fuera del Impala, quién sabe a donde.

-Nunca entenderé a Cas - comentó Sam, bromeando.

-Yo tampoco... - susurró Dean, pero él lo decía en serio.

Al llegar a la casa de Brittany, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie abría. Insistieron un par de veces más, pero nada.

-Puede que no haya nadie en casa - comentó uno.

Miraron por las ventanas, en busca de alguna pista que les indicara si había alguien en casa o no. Al llegar a la parte de derás de la casa, encontraron la puerta trasera abrierta de par en par, que, por su experiencia, era una mala señal. Sacaron las pistolas y entraron a casa con éstas en alto. Se separaron en el primer piso, Sam yendo por la izquiera y Dean, por la derecha. Ninguno de los dos encontró nada, así que subieron al piso de arriba. Esta vez juntos, abrieron todas las puertas de la casa. Al abrir el baño, encontraron lo ultimo que querian encontrarse. Una mujer, Brittany por lo que pudieron deducir, estaba tirada en el baño, muerta. No había sangre en el suelo ni en ningún mueble, pero si que había fichas de atracciones alrededor suyo, a la vez que en su boca.

-Otra vez no - susurró Sam.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los hermanos buscaron el saco por el baño, bastante desanimados. Era la segunda muerte que ocurría y aún no tenían ni una mísera idea de quien podía estar haciendo eso. Por fin, encontraron la pequeña bolsita en un cajón del baño y, en vez de quemarla, esta vez se la llevaron, esperando que pudiera darles alguna pista sobre la bruja o brujo que estaba detrás de lo ocurrido.

Volvieron al motel y Sam se encargó de intentar descubrir algo sobre la bolsa, mientras que Dean fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba la cara, oyó el ruido que tan bien conocía y le hacía sentir escalofríos. “¿Otra vez?” pensó Dean, “¿Y en el mismo sitio?”.

-Dean… - empezó Cas. 

-Castiel, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó muy serio. Le dolía hacer eso, pero debía hacerlo de una vez por todas.

-Sólo… quería deciros que puedo ayudaros con el caso. La bruja sigue suelta, puedo notar su poder, pero esta escondida en algún sitio y…

-Cas, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas solos – le cortó Dean, intentando disimular lo que le costaba decir eso.

Hubo un silencio, que Dean rompió con palabras aún más cortantes.

-No puedes aparecer cuando quieras, darnos un aviso que no entendemos e irte, Cas. Podíamos haber salvado a esa chica si nos hubieras dicho todo al detalle. Sé que ahora mismo no es el mejor momento, por… todo – hizo una pausa. – Nosotros salvamos vidas, lo intentamos, y si tu no puedes ayudarnos a hacer eso, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

Cas había bajado la cabeza y siguió así durante todo lo que dijo el Winchester, hasta que la levantó y Dean pudo ver como los ojos del ángel estaban llenos de lágrimas, que no pudo contener. Dean no sabía que hacer, y cuando se dispuso a darle un abrazo, Castiel desapareció de allí.

-Mierda… - susurró el hermano mayor.

Tras salir del baño, Sam le llamó y se acercó a la mesita del motel donde se encontraba.

-Al abrir la bolsa he encontrado lo de siempre, unos huesos de algún animal y unas hierbas, pero también he encontrado esto – dijo él, enseñándole a su hermano una moneda antigua, pero que por suerte no estaba oxidada. – Le he hecho una foto y al buscar resultados por imagen he encontrado esto.

Sam giro su ordenador para que el otro cazador pudiera leer el artículo.

-“…esta moneda es una de las pocas reliquias conservadas de la familia Blake, una de las familias más ricas de Massachusetts. Se encontró en una vieja mansión de la dicha familia, y es un objeto que todos los miembros de ésta obtienen cuando llegan a una edad: se les da una de las 7 monedas que han sobrevivido en buen estado para recordarles la familia a la que pertenecen y estos la aceptan, guardándola hasta el día de su muerte…” – leyó Dean en alto. – Así que, el o la que esta haciendo esto tiene que ser un miembro de la familia…

-Exacto – contestó Sam. – Y dado que ahora mismo solo quedan tres de os hermanos, digo que los reunamos a los tres y les preguntemos por estas monedas.

El día siguiente consiguieron agrupar a los tres hermanos en casa de su padre, y se dirigieron allí con una idea en mente: preguntarles a todos sobre las monedas. Si el o la bruja era alguien de la familia y había “perdido” la moneda, podría ser que la hubiera usado para el hechizo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Hetaher les abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Sam, para después saludarlos adecuadamente a los dos.

-Buenos días, agentes – dijo ella, actuando.

-Buenos días – dijo Sam, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Entraron a la sala de estar y los tres hermanos estaban ya allí, sentados en el sofá. Los falsos agentes del FBI no se sentaron en el sofá de en frente, sino que se quedaron de pie, puede que para intimidar más. Los tres parecían igual de nerviosos, así que su comportamiento no pudo darles ninguna pista. Puede que hubieran acordado actuar de una manera especifica para que nadie resultada sospechoso, no podían saberlo.

-Buenos días a todos – dijo Dean. – Como sabeis, estamos aquí para hablar de las muertes que ha habido en vuestra familia: vuestro hermano mayor Leonard, vuestra hermana mayor Brittany y vuestro padre, el señor Blake. El señor Blake murió por causas naturales, y ahora toda su herencia, como dice su testamento, caerá al hijo mayor, William. Vuestros hermos murieron los dos ahogados por fichas de juegos de mesa, a lo que nadie puede dar una explicación – pero nosotros sí.

-Sabemos que en vuestra familia hay unas monedas muy especiales, que pasan de generación en generación – siguió diciendo Sam. - ¿Podríais enserñarnos vuestras monedas?

William y Kate buscaron en sus carteras, mientras que Howard no hizo ningún amago de buscar la dicha moneda. Los dos hermanos les ofrecieron las monedas a los agentes, los que las comprararon con la moneda que habían encontrado en la bolsa de la bruja. Las monedas eran todas igules, así que el único sospechoso que había ahí era Howard.

-Señor Blake – empezó Sam. - ¿Puedo llamarlo Howard? – éste asintió. – De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está su moneda?

\- El caso es que… em… - dijo tartamudeando. – La he perdido.

Sus dos hermanos lo miraron asombrados.

-Howard, sabes que tenías que tener mucho cuidado con esta moneda, nadie en todas nuestras generaciones la ha perdido nunca, ¿cómo puedes ser tan descuidado? ¡Estas monedas significaban mucho para padre y madre! – casi gritó Kate. – Sobretodo después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…

-Señorita Blake, tranquilícese por favor – dijo Sam de nuevo. – ¿Howard, podemos hablar con usted en privado un momento?

El hermano menor se levantó y entraron a la vieja oficina del señor Blake.

-Esperen aquí – dijo Dean antes de cerrar la puerta.

La oficina no era demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo un interrogatorio a Howard.

-Howard, ¿sabe usted como ha podido perder la moneda? – empezó a preguntar un agente falso.

-No… siempre la guardo en la cartera y la llevo conmigo a todo momento. El único momento en el que la saco de mi bolsillo es cuando llego a casa y la dejo en la mesilla de la entrada. Además, últimamente he estado fuera de casa casi todos los días, así que es poco problabe que alguien la haya cogido de allí.

Dean y Sam se miraron entre ellos, recordando el suceso en el que fueron a la casa de Howard en su busca, pero por lo contrario encontraron a William, el hermano mayor, salir de su casa. Le hicieron una última pregunta, lo que les dejo claro quien era el sospechoso número uno.

-De acuerdo Howard, puede salir, pero dígale a su hermano que entre.

Unos momentos más tarde William entró a la habitación, tiempo en el que los hermanos Winchester pudieron decidir que estrategia usar contra él.

-Hola, agentes – dijo el sospechoso.

-Sientese, por favor - contestó seriamente Dean. – Recordará usted que nuestro primer encuentro fue fuera de la casa de Howard, a lo que usted nos contestó que estaba cogiendo unos papeles para la herencia, ¿correcto?

William solamente asintió.

-Acabamos de hablar con Howard – siguió Sam. – Y el nos ha dicho que nunca se despega de su moneda familiar, menos cuendo está en casa. Y, también nos ha contado que estos últimos días no ha andado en casa, pero sí que estuvo allí la tarde en la que nos encontramos con usted. El caso es que el oyó a alguien tocar el timbre, pero estaba en la ducha y no pudo salir. Cuando pudo dirigirse a la puerta, no vio a nadie allí, así que lo ignoro.

-Pero – continuó esta vez Dean. – Sabemos que en su casa hay una puerta trasera, de la que tú mismo nos dijistes que tenías una copia, así que esta es la pregunta: ¿entró usted por la puerta trasera de la casa de su hermano, robó la moneda y salió por la delantera para no levantar sospecha?

William los miró a los dos unos segundos, hasta que miró a la mesa que tenía delante y tras un largo suspuro dijo lo siguiente:

-Quiero un abogado.


	6. Capítulo 5

Mientras esperaban al abogado de William, los falsos agentes se dirigieron a la cocina y allí encontraron a Heather, limpiando.

-¿Como ha ido todo? - dijo sonriente, hacia Sam.

-William ha pedido un abogado - dijo Dean, ya que Sam parecía haber perdido en habla.

-¿Will... - la sirvienta se quedo asombrada. - ¿Creéis que ha sido él?

-No estamos seguros, pero es un sospechoso.

-Después de haber pasado aquí tanto tiempo, con todos de ellos, no puedo creer que uno de ellos sea una bruja... - comentó Heather, susurrando.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo - dijo Sam, lo que hizo a la sirvienta sonreír por un momento.

Dean ya se había dado cuenta de la relación entre su hermano y Heather, lo que envidiaba, porque podían estar juntos, hasta un punto. Envidiaba que no tuvieran obstáculos que les impidieran hablar como dos personas normales, o al menos no muchos. Ahora que Heather sabia todo lo que hacían, había menos problemas que solucionar. "Ojalá pudiera yo estar así con..." empezó a pensar Dean, pero saco ese pensamiento de su memoria nada más hacerlo. Él no podía hacer eso, ni por él ni por los obstáculos y problemas que los separaban. O al menos los que en creía que los separaban. No quería seguir pensando en eso, así que intento dejar la lente en blanco y tan solo esperar al abogado, mientras su hermano y la sirvienta charlaban enérgicamente. Un cuarto de hora mas tarde, el abogado llego a la mansión y los agentes fueron a saludarlo. Después de enseñarle su placa falsa, rápidamente, para que no se fijara en los detalles, entraron a la mansión. El abogado, David Turner, entró al estudio donde estaba su cliente. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el abogado y William salieron de la habitación.

\- Mi cliente ha decidido no decir nada más, y tiene todo derecho a irse - dijo David.

Los hermanos se miraron y después se levantaron para despedirse. Cuando por fin se fueron, los falsos agentes se quedaron en la mansión con Kate y Howard, y decidieron seguir con el interrogatorio. Primero llamaron a Howard, ya que el parecía tener mas información y también parecía estar más nervioso.

-Howard... - empezó a decir Dean. - ¿Conoce usted alguna razón por la que su hermano pudiera haber cometido estos asesinatos?

-¿De que asesinatos habla? Creo que ha quedado bastante claro que mis hermanos murieron ahogados.

-Lo sabemos, pero después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿no cree que pueden haber sido mas que un simple ahogamiento? - dijo esta vez Sam, para arreglar lo que su hermano había dicho.

-La verdad es que lo he estado pensando y esto no tiene nada de normal, todo es tan... sobrenatural - dijo él, suspirando.

-Entendemos ese sentimiento. Ahora, ¿puede responder a nuestra pregunta?

\- Lo único que unía a esta familia era nuestra madre. Desde que madre murió hemos tenido muchos problemas, los que ocultábamos a padre para que no se preocupara más de lo debido. Como saben, esto de la herencia crea muchos problemas en las familias, y más cuando hay tantos hijos y sabemos que la herencia solo ira a uno, pero no se si llegaría a ser la causa de un asesinato, si es que lo ha sido...

-Ahora que sus hermanos han muerto, la herencia caerá en William, ¿verdad? – Howard solamente asintió. - ¿Cómo le hace sentir eso?

-¿A qué se refiere? Siempre he sabido que la herencia no me correspondía, así que mi opinión sobre ese tema no ha cambiado.

Finalmente, los agentes le dejaron salir de la oficina.

-Resumiendo, esto significa que no habrá más asesinatos, ya que William ha conseguido lo que quería - comento Dean.

-Si William es el asesino - le corrigió su hermano.

-Bueno, sí. 

La siguiente era Kate, la que entró a la oficina pareciendo muy segura de sí misma, y se sento en la silla cruzando las piernas.

-Señorita Kate, no hemos tenido la opción de hablar con usted antes. Nuestro más sincero pésame, pero tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle – empezó Sam.

Kate asintió, aceptando responder a las preguntas, y el interrogatorio comenzó.

-¿Su relación con su padre era muy fuerte, verdad?

-Si… - Kate suspiró. – Estábamos muy unidos, siempre lo hemos estado, y todo esto ha sido muy duro para mí.

-No puedo imaginarmelo – comentó Sam, aunque en realidad sí lo hacían, los dos, ya que habían vivido mucha experiencias parecidas.

-Cuando su madre murió, ¿cree usted que su relación con sus hermanos empezó a distanciarse?

-Sí, totalmente. Lo que me pone muy triste, porque nosotros eramos otra familia normal más y ahora… - no pudo seguir hablando, incluso parecía que iba a empezar a llorar. – Ahora no sé si podemos llamarnos 'familia'.

Hubo un momento de silencio y al final Dean decidió romperlo.

-Cambiando de tema, estas monedas de la familia, ¿son muy importantes?

-Si, por lo que me han contado. Nuestros padres nos dijeron que perteneces a la familia desde tiempos inmemoriales y que debías tratarlas muy bien.

-¿Sabe usted si tienen algún valor en el mercado? ¿O solo tienen valor sentimental?

Hubo un silencio, en en que parecía que Kate no sabia responder a la pregunta.

-Nunca me no había preguntado... La verdad es que nunca había pensado en venderlas así que no estoy segura... Pero sí, tienen mucho valor sentimental.

Decidieron dejar salir a Kate para hablar sobre sus teorías.

-¿Crees que William ha descubierto el valor de las monedas y ahora quiere venderlas? - pregunto el hermano pequeño.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo... Pero, el hecho que estén en las bolsas que usa la bruja...

-Puede que sea por el valor sentimental.

-Ya... - dijo Dean, aun no muy convencido.

Ninguno de los dos sabía tanto sobre las brujas y su forma de crear las bolsas, así que dejaron estarlo y volver al motel.

Mientras se alejaban de la mansión de los Blake, los dos estaban muy serios, pensativos. Nada parecía tener sentido en ese caso. Lo unico que esperaban era que los asesinatos cesaran, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de que William fuera el brujo. Ningún brujo o nruja había pedido un abogado antes, sielplemente les atacaba cuando lo o la acusaban del delito. Puede que hubieran encontrado a un brujo diferente a los demás.

Cuando llegaron al motel, lo primero que hizo Sam fue encender el ordenador, y Dean encendió la radio. Can't Help Falling In Love With You, de Elvis Presley, empezó a sonar de fondo y el hermano mayor entro de nuevo al baño, para refrescarse la cara de nuevo. Estaba empezando a convertirse en un habito. Y, siempre, al levantar la cabeza, mira detrás de él por el espejo, solo para ver que su ángel no estaba allí. Salió del baño intentando disimula su desilusión, pero antes de tumbarse en su cama su hermano le llamó.

\- He buscado un poco y he conseguido... - hizo una pausa y le dio al botón Enter - las imagenes de las cámaras de vigilancia de las joyerías de la zona. Gracias por enseñarme eso.

Dean sonrió y cogió una cerveza,para después sentarse delante de la pantalla del ordenador, buscando a William. Después de tres horas largas y muchos turnos mirar a la pantalla, William apareció en una de ellas, en la joyería Jewels.

\- Sam, Sam, Sam - le llamó Dean, despertándolo del asiento en el que se habia dormido, y le tiro si chaqueta. - Vamos.

Corrieron al Impala y se dirigieron a la joyería lo más rápido que pudieron. Tras saltarse un par de semáforos en rojo y no respetar las señales de trafico, llegaron al lugar, solo para encontrar a William entrando en su cohe. Por desgracia, él les vio, y salió a toda velocidad de allí, con si coche de alta clase y claramente más rápido que el Impala.

-En serio... - susurró Deán para el mismo, mientras cogía velocidad por la carretera de la ciudad.

Sam, en cambio, como un para del centro de Lowell, intentando ayudar a Deán en la persecución. William giro a la derecha y el falso agente hizo lo mismo.

-Dean, si gira a la izquierda, tu sigue hacia adelante, y después gira dos veces a la izquierda, puede que así le alcanzemos - dijo Same mirando su mapa.

El coje de William llegó al cruze, pero giró a la derecha, lo que hizo enfadar a Sam, que intentó buscar otro recorrido.

-Oh, intenta acercarte por la derecha para que gire a la izquierda, y después lo mismo. Hqiwndo eso entrara en un callejón sin salida.

-¿No crees que conocerá las calles y no lo hará? - preguntó algo enfadado el conductor.

-¡Tú intentalo!

El hermano mayor hizo lo que le dijo y William giro a la izquierda la primera vez. Cuando se acercaban al siguiente cruce, William fue a girar pero dúo un volantazo en el ultimo momento y derrapó, hasta que se chocó contra el edificio que había lado. Del capo del coche empezó a salir humo, y mientras ellos salían del Impala, vieron como William salía del suyo con sangre en la cara. Se tumbó en el suelo y vieron como alguien llamaba a una ambulancia. Dejaron que lo hicieran, ya que los Winchester no eran los mas adecuados para hacer la llamada.

Una hora mas tarde, los hermanos se dirigieron al hospital, a la sala de William, y entraron dando un portazo. Cuando el herido les vio, se puso serio, pero no dijo nada. En el momento en el que Dean iba a empezar a hablar, alguien más entro a la sala. Esperaban que fuera un medico, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Castiel en la entrada de la sala.

\- Está pasando - dijo él. - Howard está siendo atacado.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los Winchester saliron de la sala corriendo, olvidándose de William y todo lo que tenían que preguntarle. Castiel les llevo al baño, donde no había nadie.

-Puedo trasladaros al lugar donde esta siendo atacado Howard, para no perder tiempo - dijo seriamente el ángel.

-¿A qué esperas? - preguntó Dean.

Cas no le miro ni dijo nada. Puso una mano en el hombro de Sam y acercó la otra al hombro de Dean. Con esta titubeó un poco, pero el cazador se dio cuenta y acercó su mano a la del angel, empujándola hacia abajo para ponerla en su hombro. Los dos ignoraron lo que eso les hizo sentir y el ángel se concentró para trasladarlos. Unos segundos más tarde los tres se encontraban en el recibidor de una casa, la que intuyeron que era de Howard. Oyeron gruñidos en el salón, y se dirigieron allí.

-Gracias Cas - dijo Sam dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

Oyeron un aleteo de alas, que significaba que el angel se había ido. Llegaron al salón y vieron a Howard en el suelo, escupiendo dados mientras intentaba respirar. Normalmente uno de ellos hubiera ayudado a Howard y el otro hubiera buscado la bolsa, pero esta vez los dos hicieron lo ultimo. Levantaron todos los cojines de los dos sofás del grande salón, sin encontrar nada. Dean se dirigió al mueble de la televisión, mientras Sam buscaba por los otros muebles. Ninguno de los dos podía enco trae nada, y podían oír como a Howard cada vez le costaba más respirar. Por fin, mientras Dean buscaba en el reloj, encontró la bolsa tras el péndulo, que era del mismo color de este. Se notaba como la bruja había pensado bien ese ataque.

-¡Sam! - gritó el hermano mayor.

Éste se dio la vuelta y nada más ver la bolsa cogió el mechero de su bolsillo. Los dos se acercaron y Dean le tendió la bolsita a Sam, para que la quemara. El falso agente puso el mechero bajo la bolsa y vieron como empezaba a arder. Dean se acerco a Howard, quien había dejado de lugar por respirar, y estaba tumbado en el suelo, rodeado de dados. Le busco el pulso, pero no encontró ninguno.

-¡Mierda! - gritó Dean dándole una patada al sofá y a todo lo que tenía al rededor.

En cambio, Sam, sopló la bolsa para poder ver que había dentro. Vio huesos, como las brujas solían usar, y una moneda intacta en el interior.

-Dean, creo que sé por qué no podemos parar los ataques - susurró él. - Mira la moneda, no le ha pasado nada. Podemos quemar el interior, pero hace falta mucho más calor para derretir la moneda, y mientras no la destruyamos, no podremos hacer nada. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido...

Sam bajo un poco el tono al final, viendo lo afectado que estaba Dean, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Recogieron un poco ha habitación, en silencio, y salieron de la casa para volver al coche. En vez dedirigirse al hospital, fueron a la casa de los Blake. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y eso significaba que los dos habían pensado lo mismo. Si William no era el brujo, ya que lo tenían delante al empezar el ataque, y Howard había sido la víctima, solo quedaba una sospechosa: Kate. No esperaban encontrarla en la casa, pero no sabían donde más buscar. Nada más llegar, llamaron al timbre y Heather abrió al momento. Sam habló con ella, contándole lo sucedido, mientras que Dean dio un vistazo dentro.

-Heather, siento preguntarlo así y ahora mismo, - empezó a decir Sam. - pero, ¿sabes dónde está Kate?

-La señorita Kate ha salido de casa hace un rato, diría que menos de una hora - dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿No habrá dicho a donde se dirigía? - preguntó con menos tacto Dean.

-No... Ninguno de los Blake solía decirme a donde iban... Creo que que todos tenían muchos secretos que ocultar, pero no me esperaba esto de Kate. Siempre ha sido tan amable, conmigo, con sus hermanos y con sus padres. Es a la que más queían de todos los hermanos, debido a la adopción, no querían que se sinti-

-Espera - le cortó el hermano mayor. - ¿Kate es adoptada?

-Sí, pero creía que ya lo sabíais, aunque los Blake siempre han intentado ocultarlo y no mucha gente lo sabe... ¿Es importante?

-Bastante - contestó Sam mirando a su hermano. - Tenemos que irnos, llámanos si Kate vuelve u ocurre algo extraño.

-De acuerdo - dijo la sirvienta en un susurro.

Los hermanos empezaron a hablar de nuevo mientras se dirigían al motel. Los dos tenían muchas teorías nuevas sobre el caso, pero no parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué querrían haber adoptado a Kate después de tener 3 hijos? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nunca Kate ni ninguno de los hermanos que fue adoptada? - preguntó el otro.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital y preguntarle a William. Al fin y al cabo, el es el único Blake que nos puede decir algo sobre la adopción.

Llegaron al hospital y tras comerse dos sandwiches en cinco minutos subierno a la habitación de William. Éste estaba solo en la habitació, lo que les hacía más fácil las cosas.

-¿Está... mi hermano bien? - preguntó costosamente mientras se erguía, algo tenso.

-Me temo que no, William - respondió Dean serio, olvidando las maneras.

-Señor Blake, sentimos su perdida, pero tenemos pruebas para pensar que usted está en peligro, y necesitamos que reponda a unas preguntas.

William no dijo nada en unos minutos, y vieron como su pulso subía en la pantalla, para bajar al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Qué más quieren saber? - preguntó él lo más tranquilo posible.

-Acabamos de saber que Kate es adoptada. ¿Por qué no aparece esa información en los documentos de su familia? ¿Por qué querían ocultarlo?

-Como sabem, mi familia es muy rica, así que no fue muy difícil cubrir la adopción de Kate. Mis padres no me explicaron por qué lo hicieron, simplemente trajeron un bebé a casa y nos dijeron que era nuestra hermana pequeña.

-¿Sabes por qué adoptaron a Kate teniendo tres hijos? - prreguntó esta vez Dean.

-Mis padres siempre habían querido una niña. Después de que naciaera Brittany, la cuidaban más que a los otros, pero cuando empezó a hacerse mayor y después de otro niño, yo, decidieron adoptar a una niña. Eso es lo que me han contado.

-Pero, después tuvieron a Howard - añadió Sam.

-Sí, pero creo que fue un accidente. No me lo han dicho, pero por como se comportaban con él, es lo que parecia.

-Oh - dijeron los dos falsos agentes al unísono.

-¿Sabes si tus padres guardaron los documentos de los padres biológicos de Kate?

-No tengo ni idea, agentes.

Los Winchester decidieron que el interrogatorio sobre Kate, así que decidieron preguntarle sobre la joyería.

-Señor Blake, sobre esta mañana, ¿qué hacía usted en la joyería Jewels? - le preguntó interesado Dean.

William no respondió al momento. Le vieron titubear sobre que contestar, pero al ver que no tenía escapatoria, empezó a hablar.

-Hace unas semanas empecé a buscar el valor de las monedas de nuestra familia. Tenía planeado robarlas y venderlas, para luego escaparme con el dinero. Hace unas semanas no sabía que la herencia iba a acabar callendo a mí, pero después de estas muertes, aunque lo haga, hice la decisión de vender mi moneda y escaparme. Y lo demás ya lo saben.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación y les dijo que William necesitaba descanso, así que los falsos agentes dejaorn la sala y se dirigieon a a casa de los Blake de nuevo.

-Esos documentos deberán estar por alguna parte - comentó Sam.

-Eso esperem-

Dean no pudo acabar la frase ya que el movil de Sam empezó a sonar.

-Es Heather - dijo y cogió el teléfono rápidamente. - ¿Heather?... Sí, tranquila, vamos para allá... ¿Estás donde?... Vale, quédate ahí, estamos muy cerca.

-¿Kate ha vuelto? Esto no tiene sentido, tiene que saber que es la sospechosa número uno - dijó el hermano mayor.

-Mejor no le demos vueltas a eso ahora, tenemos que llegar a la mansión cuanto antes.

Al llegar a la casa, aparcaron de maña manera y no se molestaron en llamar a la puerta, la tiraron abajo. Todo parecía normal dentrl, menos por una cosa.

-¿No hueles a algo quemado? - preguntó Dean.

-Tú ve a ver de donde viene ese olor, yo voy a ayudar a Heather.

Sam entró en la cocina, pasando por el salón, con la pistola en alto. Al llegar allí se dirigió al cuarto de la colada, que estaba a oscuras. Oyó una respiración y vio a Heather agachada tras la lavadora.

-Heather, soy yo, ya puedes salir - le dijo apartando la pistola.

-Gracias a dios - dijo ella en un susurro nervioso, saliendo de su escondite rápidamente.

Le dio un abrazo rápido a Sam y él le dijo que se escondiera en el coche mientras ellos buscaban a Kate.

Mientras tanto, Dean se dejo llevar por el humo y el olor a quemado y llego ala habitación del señor Blake, a la que entraron la primera vez que fueron a la mansión. La puerta estaba entreabierta y salía humo de ella. El Winchester se tapó la boca con la chaqueta y entro a la habitacion, con la mano en la que tenia la pistola en alto. Lo que pudo ver entre el humo fue la figura de Kate, al lado de una papelera, con un papel a medio quemar en las manos. En el suelo había varios pedazos de papel chamuscado negro. Kate le vio y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes que es esto? - le preguntó ella retóricamente. - Son los documentos de mi adopción, los únicos que existen.

Dean se acercó lentamente a ella, apuntándole.

-Sabéis que no vais a poder atraparme, ni a mi ni a los míos. Esta familia está destruida, ya he cumplido mi objetivo, así que ya podéis largaros de aquí.

Y con eso, antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, Kate desapareció de allí, dejando caer la hoja que estaba a punto de quemarse entera. El Winchester cogió un extintor que había en la pared por casualidad y extinguió el fuego de la hoja, intentando salvar algo de los documentos. El cazador cogió la hoja quemada y ahora blanca por el extintor y la intento limpiar un poco, para luego metérsela en el bolsillo. Cuando iba a salir de la sala llego Sam y le apuntó con la pistola. Nada más verle la bajo y suspiro.

-¿Se ha escapado? - preguntó el hermano pequeño.

Dean asintió débilmente y salió de allí. Su hermano lo seguía por detrás, sin decir nada. Al llegar al coche Dean les explicó lo que había ocurrido a los dos. Decidieron llevar a Heather al motel y dejarle dormir en su habitación por una noche, hasta que se fuera el día siguiente, ya que la mansión de los Blake ya no era segura. Heather se lo agredecio mil veces y estuvo hablando con Sam durante el viaje. Al llevar al motel, ellos dos fueron a comprar la cena, mientras que Dean se quedo en la habitación.

El cazador se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sabia que noniba a poder dormir, pero no sabia que más hacer. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que lo único que se oía era la respiración de Dean. Aunque todo pareciera estar en calma, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas.

Sin esperarselo, oyó un aleteo de alas a su lado, y se incorporó rápidamente. No necesitaba girarse para saber quien era, pero aún así lo hizo, para ver como Castiel le miraba directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo seguían mirando en los ojos del otro. Al final, Castiel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el cazador no quería que estropeara ese momento, así que se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso. Ese beso fue muy direfente al anterior. Esta vez Dean lo había empezado y Castiel se dejo llevar. El ángel se movio sobre la cama y puso su cabeza en la almohada. Se separaron una milésima de segundo, para volver a juntarse de nuevo. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, el cazador se separó un poco, que esta vez tenia la mente en blanco, y miro de nuevo en los ojos del ángel. El otro hizo lo mismo, y pasaron así otros minutos más. De repente, Dean sonrió sin darse cuenta, olvidando el mundo que le rodeaba y le llenaba el cerebro de dudas, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Castiel hizo lo mismo, y le dio un nuevo beso, más corto que los demás. El cazador, que seguía encima suyo, se tiró al lado vacío de la cama y el angel le hizo algo de sitio. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos, aún sin decir nada, uno porque sabía que iba a estropearlo todo si hablaba y el otro porque no sabía nada sobre eso y tan solo imitaba al otro. Dean se acerco de nuevo a Cas y le dio un beso en la frente. En cambio, el angel estiró el brazo para llegar a su mano y la agarró fuertemente durante un momento.

-Cas... - susurró Dean, empezando a volver al mundo real. - Sam va a llegar de un momento a otro y...

El ángel solamente asintió, le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y salio de allí. Lo ultimo que vio Dean antes de que se fuera fue a su ángel sonriendo más de lo que nunca había hecho. Y, al momento, se dio cuenta de que el también seguía sonriendo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Heather y Sam volvieron a la habitación del motel no mucho mas tarde de que Castiel se fuera. Dean decidió esconder su cara en la almohada y hacerse el dormido hasta que volvieran. Había empezado a pensar en lo que había ocurrido y no podía creerlo. Parecía haber sido un sueño. Recreó lo que había ocurrido en su mente y volvió a sonreír inconscientemente. "Tienes que relajarte" pensó, "Sam va a darse cuenta, relajate, olvídalo por un momento". Repitió eso hasta que su hermano y la sirvienta volvieron. Por suerte, Sam había comprado tarta, así que tenia una excusa para sonreír y se le hizo mucho más fácil disimular. Mientras cenaban, los tres hablaron del caso.

-No podemos hacer nada más que esperar - comentó Sam, entristecido. - No sabemos dónde se esconden, y sin la ayuda de nadie...

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Dean. Los dos pensaban lo mismo, necesitaban a Cas para que les dijera en que parte de la ciudad se encontraba, si es que estaba en la ciudad y no se había escondido. El hermano mayor saco lo único que quedaba de los documentos de la adopción de Kate de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Esto es lo único que pude recuperar - dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Sam cogió el papel y lo giro un padre veces, también mirándolo por delante y por detrás. Se fijó en lo poco que se veía escrito en el papel, para después decir:

-Creo que puedo leer un año... Mil novecientos... Setenta y algo. No puedo leer más.

-Genial, ahora solo tenemos que buscar todas las adopciones que ocurrieron en esa década - dijo irónicamente Dean.

Heather cogió el papel y lo escrutó unos minutos.

-Esperar - dijo ella. - Creo que no es del siglo XX, esto no es un nueve, es un ocho.

-Oh - eijo el hermano menor cogiendo el papel de nuevo. - Tienes razón.

Los dos se sonrieron mientras que Dean siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, pensando en otras cosas.

-Pero, ¿como puede ser el siglo XIX? Kate tendría más de cien años... - dijo algo confundida Heather.

-Para nosotros eso no es nada extraño - le respondió esta vez Dean.

-Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿no deberíamos intentar preguntar a Cas dónde se encuentra Kate? - le preguntó esta vez directamente a Dean.

Éste suspiró, dejó la hamburguesa en el papel en el que estaba envuelta, y cerró los ojos.

-Cas, te necesitamos - dijo él.

-¿Qué está haciendo? - le preguntó en un susurro la sirvienta al otro hermano.

-Ahora lo veras... - respondió él.

El conocido revoloteo de alas se oyó en la habitación y el ángel apareció al lado de la mesa en la que los 3 humanos comían. Heather abrió mucho la boca pero no hizo ruido alguno. Miró a todos los presentes en la sala y después otra vez al recién llegado.

-Que... ¿Qué eres? - pregunto aún asustada.

-Soy un ángel del señor - respondió Castiel, que parecía cansado de esa pregunta.

El ángel miró un momento al hermano mayor para después apartar la vista, al ver que él no le miraba. Los dos intentaron disimular lo mejor que pudieron.

-Kate está escondida, pero sé que está en la ciudad, puedo sentirlo - dijo él antes de que le preguntaran.

-Gracias Ca-

Pero Sam no puedo acabar la frase, ya que Castiel salió de allí.

-Cas está un poco raro, ¿no? - le preguntó a Dean.

-No lo he notado - respondió él, para después darle un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Pe-Pero - fijo Heather, tartamudeando. - ¿Ese ángel es vuestro amigo? ¿Y os ayuda con los casos? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Es una historia muy larga -le respondió el hermano pequeño, mirando de reojo a Dean, que se acababa su comida.

-¿No crees que alguien debería ir a vigilar a William por si Kate aparece? Puedo ir yo esta noche - dijo unos segundos más tarde él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Es una buena idea, pero, ¿seguro que estás bien? ¿Aguantaras toda la noche? - le preguntó algo preocupado su hermano.

-Comprare un par de bebidas energéticas - contestó él, cogiendo su chaqueta y las llaves del Impala. - nos vemos mañana, si no ocurre nada.

Dean cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a su coche. Se quedó sentado dentro un momento, hasta que arrancó y puso rumbo al hospital en el que se encontraba William.

Mientras, en el motel, Heather y Sam se habían quedado callados, comiendo su comida.

-¿Se encuentra bien Dean? Parece enfadado por algo - preguntó la chica, preocupada.

-Dean siempre está enfadado por algo - contestó el otro, acabándose su ensalada.

-¿Crees que Kate atacara a William en el hospital? No es muy inteligente, pueden atraparla - dijo la sirvienta cambiando de tema, ya que había notado a Sam ponerse algo tenso.

-No lo creo, pero más vale prevenir que curar, y creo que a Dean le vendrá bien salir de aquí por una noche - respondió él.

Heather le sonrió y le ayudó a recoger la cena. Tras charlar un poco sobreas brujas y sus métodos de atacar, lo que le interesaba a la chica, los dos se fueron a sus respectivas camas, dejando pasar una noche más sin haber atrapado a la bruja.

Mientras tanto, Dean se encontraba en el aparcamiento de coches del hospital. Antes se había fijado en que ventana estaba William, así que la observo atentamente, intentando descubrir si estaba ocurriendo algo. Aun así, tras dos bebidas energéticas y una hora y media pasada, Dwan dejo de concentrarse en la ventana y su mente empezó a pensar en otras cosas, sobretodo en Castiel. Dean deseaba que Cas apareciera allí, para no pasarse solo toda la noche, pero debía vigilar a William y puede que verlo de nuevo no fuera la mejor idea, o eso pensaba él. Su ultimo encuentro había sido el mejor, y quería recordarlo bien, así que recreó de nuevo la escena. Vio la cara de Cas delante suyo de nuevo, sonriendo, antes de besarle los labios. Los labios con los que tanto había soñado.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y se fijo en la ventana de William, vio la luz encendida, lo que no era buena señal. Salio del coche y se acercó al hospital, intentando no ser visto. Al entrar, vio a los guardas tumbados en el suelo, inconscientes, o eso esperaba él. Dean sacó su pistola y siguió andando con ella en alto. Todos los enfermeros o guardias con los que se encontraba parecían estar en un profundo sueño, al igual que los accidentados en la sala de urgencias. El cazador se encaminó a paso rápido a la sala de William, la que abrió de una patada. La luz seguía encendida y entró en ella, para encontrar a William dormido y a nadie más en la sala. Dean estaba confuso, pero no podía hacer nada más que asegurarse de que no hubiera una bolsa en la sala, así que empezó a buscar. Pasados unos minutos seguía con las manos vacías, y no entendía por qué. Todas esas personas echándose la siesta debían que haber quedado dormidos por algún hechizo que debía haber hecho Kate. Aunque la bruja hubiera llegado a la habitación de su hermanastro para después no hacerle nada, debía haber escondido alguna bolsa en la habitación, para después atacar a William. Dean entro al baño a buscar la bolsa ahí dentro, aunque dudaba que se encontrara ahí. Cuendo se acercaba al baño, vio que el marco de la puerta estaba algo torcido, al igual que algo agrietado, y eso no era algo que debía ignorar. Se colocó delante de la puerta y arrancó en marco. En el mismo instante, una bolsa marrón no mas grande que su puño cayó al suelo.

-Eureka - susurró Dean.

En vez de volver al motel, el cazador siguió buscando. Kate era más inteligente de lo que ellos creían y debía de haber escondido otra bolsa. Mientras buscaba más por la habitación, oyó un largo suspiro y vio a William habriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó al ver al falso agente en la sala.

-William, ¿recuerdas algo antes de haberte dormido? - le preguntó el directamente, sin responder a su pregunta.

-Creo... Creo que no. Pero he soñado con Kate, que venia a mi habitación y debía palabras sin sentido... - dijo el paciente rascándose la cabeza, algo confundido. - También se acercaba al sillón... Y no recuerdo nada más.

El Winchester se acercó al sillón de la esquina y busco por todos los lados. No encontraba nada, así que sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y desgarró el sillón

-¿Qué hac-

Dean sacó una pequeña bolsa del interior de él, igual que la anterior bolsa que había encontrado, lo que hizo que William no acabara su frase. El cazador sonrió y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él. Los guardias y enfermeros empezaban a despertarse, así que se dio un poco de prisa para volver al Impala, feliz tras haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Mientras tanto, Sam y Heather estaban en la habitación delotel, aún hablando. La chica estaba muy interesada en la vida de los Winchester, pero Sam no quería contarle demasiado, ya que era lo más seguro para ella.

-Cuánto menos sepas, mejor - no paraba de repetirle el cazador.

Heather dejó de preguntar lo que sabia que el cazador no iba a responder, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Es tu hermano normalmente... así? - dijo ella, intentando no sonar muy cotilla.

-¿A que te refieres? - respondió el cazador, haciéndose el despistado.

-Vamos, Sam. Tu hermano no era así cuando nos conocimos. Parece diferente y ha pasado menos de una semana, creo. Algo le ocurre.

El Winchester sonrió ligeramente. A Dean le ocurría algo, eso estaba claro, y aunque supiera por qué, no podía decírselo a Heather, ya tenia bastante con lo suyo.

-No estamos muy acostumbrados a contarle a la gente como son nuestras vidas y decirles lo que les está atacando. Normalmente acabamos con el asunto y nos vamos, pero este caso es diferente, ya ha muerto mucha gente y queremos acabarlo ya. Creo que se siente imponente. Los dos lo hacemos. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar y no nos suele ocurrir eso. Y puede que Dean se sienta incómodo debido a lo que he dicho - dijo el hermano pequeño, sorprendiéndose de lo verosímil que parecía su historia.

-No puedo ni imaginarme lo que tiene que estar pasando... Lo que tenéis que estar pasando - comento la chica, mirando al suelo.

-Heather, no te preocupes por nosotros, siempre logramos nuestro objetivo.

"Casi siempre" pensó Sam nada más decirlo. La sirvienta sonrió un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Solo fue un momento, pero los dos parecían sentir lo mismo.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir - dijo Heather, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí - respondió él, cerrando el ordenador.

Cada uno se metió en una cama y se dieron las buenas noches, aunque ninguno de los dos consiguió dormirse al momento, los dos tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

En cambio, Dean siguió tomando bebidas energéticas, vigilando la habitación de William, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Kate no volvería al hospital. A las siete de la mañana mucha gente empezó a llegar al hospital, así que el Winchester dio por terminada su ronda y volvió al motel. Mientras volvía se preguntaba, al igual que habá hecho toda la noche, por qué Castiel no había aparecido allí. Sabía que necestitaba vigilar a William y era preferible no tener distracciones, pero no hubiera estado mal que Cas le hubiera acompañado un par de horas. Aunque, las cosas entre ellos seguían algo raras, y el ángel aún no estaba acostumbrado a esos sentimientos humanos, así que el cazador dejo de preocuparse en ello, Cuando llegó al motel, Sam ya estaba despierto, haciendose el desayuno, mienras que Heather seguía profeundamente dormida.

-Hola - dijo sonriente Sam al ver a su hermano, pero, al ver su cara de cansancio, bajo un poco el tono. - ¿Qué tal la noche?

El hermano mayor comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido y sacó las dos bolsas de la bruja de su bolsillo. Mientras Sam miraba el contenido de las bolsas, el otro siguió hablando. Al terminar, ninguno de los dijo nada. Ese era uno de esos casos que se alargaba más de lo bebido, y ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Sam siguió examinando las bolsas, intentando buscar alguna pista en ellas, aunque no supiera mucho sobre las brujas y las bolsas de estas. En la bolsa vió unas piedras, pero esta vez no había ninguna moneda de la familia Blake en ellas. También había alguna algunos huesos de animales, esperaban, y unas hierbas. El hermano pequeño abrió el ordenador y se puso a teclear.

-¿Deberíamos despertar a Heather? - preguntó Dean, cansado del silencio.

-No lo sé, ha tenido un día largo, deberíamos dejarla descansar... - respondió el otro, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

Pero, en ese momento la chica se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos. Al recordar donde estaba, se levantó rápidamente y miró a los hermanos.

-Buenos días - dijo algo ruborizada.

-Buenos días - dijeron los dos a la vez.

Heather entró al baño y salió de allí con la cara más despejada. Se puso una bata y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo? - preguntado interesada.

Dean le contó de nuevo lo que ocurrió esa noche y Hetaher puso caras de sorpresa e intriga. Al terminar, se quedó mirando a la mesa, callada.

-¿Estás bien, Hetaher? - le preguntó Sam preocupado, esta vez quitando la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sí, sí... Es solo que... Esto que ha ocurrido estas semanas, es demasiado para mí. Después de haber vivido con los Blake tantos años, no puedo creerme que esto este pasando. Esperaba acostumbrarme a ello pero no puedo. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

Se levantó de la mesa, se cambió rápidamente de ropa en el baño, cogió su bolsa y se acercó a la puerta. Los hermanos estaban patidifusos. Heather se había tomado bien al principio todo eso, pero era normal que le costara. Sam se levantó para abrirle pa puerta y salió con ella, dejandola entreabierta.

-¿Estarás bien? - le preguntó.

-Sí, claro que sí. Voy a coger un autobús e iré a casa de mis padres, siento que habéis hecho demasiado para mí, no quiero molestaros más.

-No lo haces, nos has ayudado mucho, Heather.

Ésta sonrió y le miró a los ojos, que estaban algo llorosos.

-La pregunta es, ¿estaréis vosotros bien? ¿Estarás bien?

Sam también le miró a los ojos, se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Lo prometo - dijo sonriente.

Los dos sonrieron, se despidieron y Heather comenzó a andar. Cuando no podía verla mñas, el Winchester en tró en la habitación de nuevo. Vio a Dean dirar la cabeza rápidamente y disimular de mala manera.

-¿Se ha ido de verdad, eh? - preguntó, haciendo que leía el periodico que había en la mesa.

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor para ella - dijo el hermano sentandose en su silla y poniendose el ordenador delante.

-¿Y para ti? - le preguntó Dean.

Sam no respondió a esa pregunta.


	9. Capítulo 8

Los hermanos siguieron examinando las bolsas que Dean había encontrado en la habitación del hospital de William. Se centraron en buscar de donde venían esas rocas y hierbas. Los dos estaban algo tristes en el momento: Sam, porque Heather se había marchado, aunque antes de eso se habían besado; y Dean, porque no había visto a su ángel en bastante tiempo, y estaba preocupado por él. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el tema, tan solo siguieron investigando y tratanto de encontrar alguna pista en las bolsas. Tras buscar un rato en internet, Sam encontró algo.

-Mira esto - dijo girando su portatil.

En la pantalla había una imagen de unas hierbas que eran iguales a las de una de las bolsas que Dean había encontrado.

-Aquí pone que estas plantas crecen cerca de ríos y lagos. En esta ciudad hay un río, deberíamos buscar en los edificos cerca de él para intentar encontrar a Kate y a los suyos.

-¿Tan fácil? - preguntó el otro hermano. - Conociendo a Kate, eso no va a ser tan sencillo. Y, ¿qué hay de la otra bolsa? Las hierbas son diferentes.

-Aún no he encontrado nada sobre ellas, espera un momento - contesto algo molesto Sam.

Estaba claro que los dos se sentian incomodos y algo enfadados por muchas razones, y estaban empezando a demostrarlo. El hremano mayor se sintio un poco mal por haberle metido prisa a Sam, pero no podia evutarlo. Mientras buscaban, entró dos veces al o, con la excusa de que le habían sentado mal las bebidas. Pero, cuando entraba baño empezaba a rezar a Castiel para que apareciera, y este no lo hacía, que era una cosa muy extraña en él. No queria preocupar a Sam y además no quería que supiera que se preocupada tanto por su "amigo", así que sacaba su preocupacion con enfado, que su hermano no merecia, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Aquí - dijo el hermano pequeño unos minutos más tarde. - Las plantas que hay en la otra bolsa crecen en el bosque, en grandes profundidades, de hecho.

-Tendremos que salir de la ciudad para eso, porque aquí no hay ningún bosque - comentó Dean algo distante.

-Sí, fuera de la ciudad hay un gran bosque - dijo mirando un mapa. Tras dar un suspuro largo siguio hablando - Uno de nosotros debera ir a buscar bosque y otro a los alrededores del rio.

Sam psrecia algo preocupado y al ver que Dean no ecia nada siguió hablando:

-No creo que ocurra nada si nos separamos, al menos tenemos la ayuda de Cas y con el de nuest rolado no tendremos grandes problemas.

-Uhu - es lo único que dijo Dean.

Tenia que decirle al otro cazador lo que ocurria con Cas, pero no podia, el miedo a que descubriera su emociones hacía el ángel ganaban.

Decidieron salir cuento antes para encontrar cuanto antes a Kate y cesaran las muertes. Alguien debía vigilar a William, así que llamaron al ángel, Dean lo llamó, pero éste no venia. El cazador lo intentó de nuevo, aunque sabia que no iba a venir, pero tenía que disimular de alguna manera.

-Qué raro... - comentó Sam, algo confuso.

-No podemos hacer nada, tenemos que confiar en el hospital y que lo vigilaran bien ellos - dijo el otro cazador, intentando cambiar un poco de tema.

Así que los dos cogieron sus respectivas bolsas llenas de armas y se subieron al coche, en camino al río de Lowell. No dijeron nada en el coche, no sabían que decir. Cuando llegaron, se desearon suerte y Sam bajó del Impala, para empezar a buscar a la bruja.

En cambio, Dean siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al bosque en el que creian que Kate y sus amigos podrían estar. Se adentró un poco en el pero el camino empezó a estrecharse, así que bajo del coche y empezó a buscar a pie. Tras unos veinte minutos andando con la bolsa colgada en sus hombros, vislumbro una casa a lo lejos y se acerco con cuidado. Cuando se acercó más y vio unas sombras dentro de la casa, se escondió detras de un árbol y dejo ahí su móvil y la bolsa. Sacó una pistola de su bolsa y se apresuró sigilosamente a su objetivo. Consiguió llegar a un árbol más cercano a la casa sin ser visto. Desde ahí pudo distinguir a dos personas armadas en la puerta de la casa, pero no veía nada en la puerta trasera, así que se dirigió allí. Al pasar cinco árboles más, llego a la parte trasera y vio que no habia nadie. Sabía que Kate no era tonta y no dejaría una puerta sin vigilancia, pero el era uno y los brujos eran muchos más. Decidió probar y se acercó a la puerta. Respiró hondo dos veces, puso el arma en alto e intentó abrir la puerta. Cerrada. "Cómo no" pensó el cazador. Al intentar abrir la puerta hizo algo de ruido, así que se refugió detrás de un árbol de nuevo. Un segundo más tarde de esconderse alguien apareció por la puerta trasera. No tenía ninguna oportunidad sin Sam, por eso decidió ignorar su otro plan y llegar hasta su móvil para enviarle un mensaje. Estaba a tres árboles de distancia cuando oyó ruidos dentro de la casa. Vio a alguien salir de la casa, enfadado, y se puso a hablar con uno de los guardas. El guarda miró hacia los árboles. Dean se escondió detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba, tan cerca de su salvación pero tan lejos a la vez. Si no podía coger su móvil, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de salir de esa. Aun así, trató de mantenerse lo más quieto posible. De repente, oyó un crujido de ramas a unos metros de él, y eso fue lo último que recordaba antes de encontrarse atado a una silla en una habitación oscura.

Mientras tanto, Sam había recorrido la mitad del río, buscando casas abandonadas en la que pudieran encontrarse los brujos, y aunque habia bastantes, ninguna parecía habitada por nadie. Miró su móvil y vio algo extraño. No le dio importancia por unos minutos, hasta que miro su móvil de nuevo y vio lo mismo. Entonces se acercó a la carretera, cogió un taxi y se puso en marcha. Unos minutos más tarde había llegado a la entrada del bosque y se sumergió en él. Seguía mirando la pantalla de su móvil cuando descubrió una casa que parecía abandonada en medio de la nada. Lo que le decía el móvil y lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos no parecían coincidir, así que tuvo que hacer una decisión. En el mundo de los cazadores no podías fiarte mucho de la vista, por lo tanto, paso de largo. Cerca de aquella casa encontró otra, la que volvió a ignorar. Después de pasar otras tres casas, vio otra nueva, y sabia que esa era en la que su hermano estaba encerrado.

Dean intentaba ver algo en la oscuridad, sin éxito. Se removió en su silla y notó que estaba atado por pies y manos. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero aún así siguió moviéndose, pero lo único que hizo fue cansarme más, que es lo último que quería hacer. "Seguro que Sam ya sabe donde estoy y está en camino" pensó él, aunque no con muchas esperanzas de que fuera cierto. Oyó pasos fuera de la habitación y pudo oir un chirrido de una puerta de metal antes de quedarse ciego por un momento por la luz que entró en la habitación y le dio en los ojos. Debido a eso, no pudo ver a la persona que ahora le acompañaba en la sala.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un cazador? - dijo una voz en la oscuridad, una voz de hombre.

El Winchester notó aire en su nuca y dio un respingo, aunque no se noto porque las cuerdas que lo sujetaban no le dejaron moverse.

-Luces.

Nada más decir eso, una luz a cada esquina de la pequeña habitación se encendió, y como antes Dean tuvo que cerrar los ojos hasta poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Sólo entonces pudo ver la cara de su raptor. Intentó reconocerla pero no le conocía de nada. Tenía la tez morena y el pelo corto. Parecía uno de esos lideres de rebeldes, con una cicatriz en el brazo. Cuando los dos se miraron, pudo ver sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Un Winchester! - dijo asombrado para después sonreir de forma maquiavélica. - Este es mi día de suerte.

Dean permaneció callado, no quería decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

-Dime, Winchester, ¿que hacéis tú y tu hermano aquí? - dijo él, esperando a una respuesta que no iba a obtener. - Kate me ha estado contando lo que habéis hecho estos días y como no habeis conseguido hacer... nada. Lo unico que habeis hecho es acelerar nuestro plan que ha ido como ruedas.

Dean soltó un gruñido. Acaba de conocer a ese tipo y ya lo odiaba, como le solía pasar con los monstruos que cazaba, pero este era un caso aparte.

-Oh, que modales son estos. Soy Nick, pero todo el mundo me llama Capitán, así que tu también lo harás, si en algún momento deseas hablar. O te hacemos hablar - dijo el supuesto Nick dando una vuelta por la habitación, aunque no tenía mucho sitio para eso.

-¿Te ha comido el gato la lengua? - dijo sonriendo mientras Dean seguía en silencio. - Bueno, veo que no quieres hablar por tu cuenta, así que tendremos que obligarte.

Tras decir eso, salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Dean oyó unos pasos alejandose, hasta que volvió a oirlos hacercarse a la habitación. Esta vez oía gruñidos, pero no de Nick. Entonces se abrió la puerta y el cazador se quedó de piedra.

El hermano pequeño había conseguido hacercarse a una de las paredes no vigiladas de la casa. Se asomó por una ventana, pero dentro todo estaba oscuro. Suspiró, puso su pistola en alto y se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la casa. Se asomó muy rapido por el lado y pudo distingir a dos personas enfrente de una puerta y armadas. Antes de pensar en que hacer, salió de la seguridad que le estaba dando la pared y disparó a los dos vigilantes. Los dos cayeron al suelo y Sam volvió a esconderse. Esperaba que más gente se acercara, pero no pudo oir a nadie, así que se acercó a la puerta. Estaba abierta, lo que le pareció extraño, pero aún así entro por ella. Dentro había algo de luz, pero no veía a nadie por el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Siguió con el arma en alto y vigilando su espalda. Al llegar al final del pasillo, intentó abrir la puerta que había allí, pero esa estaba cerrada. "Mierda" pensó el hermano pequeño. Por suerte había llevado con el lo que necesitaba para forzar la puerta, así que le puso a ello. Oyó un clac antes de que la puerta se abriera y sonrió para sus adentros. Dio un paso hacía la nueva habitación y se encontró con tres personas apuntándole al pecho. Antes de que pudiera pensar en hacer algo, un objeto le golpeó por la espalda y cayó inconsciente.

Dean no podía creerselo. "¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido?" se preguntó. Estaba observando los ojos que tanto conocía, esos ojos en los que se perdía cada día. Castiel estaba en frente suyo, con claras marcas de haber sido golpeado. Le miraba con cara de cansancio, aunque podía notarse como intentaba disimular su dolor para no preocuparle.

-¿Hablarás ahora? - preguntó Nick o el Capitán interesado. - ¿O prefieres ver como torturamos al ángel?

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

-Veo que decides no halar... - dijo él unos segundos más tarde. Miro a la persona que había traido a Cas y le hizo una señal.

-¡No! - gritó el Winchester antes de que golpearan al ángel.

-Bueno, parece que le hemos tocado la fibra a un Winchester, quien más puede decir eso. - dijo Nick, para después poner cara seria de nuevo y mirar directamente a Dean - ¿Qué estáis haciendo tu hermano y ti aquí, además de este ángel?

\- ¿Que crees que estamos haciendo? -respondió Dean tras un silencio.

\- Já, parece que al final puedes hablar -dijo acercándose al cazador. - Te diría que si os vais de aquí no os haríamos nada, pero como sabrás eso no ocurre en el mundo de los "monstruos" y cazadores.

Dean miro a Nick con una mirada amenazante, lo que le sorprendió.

\- ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder pararnos, a dos cazadores, los Winchester, y a un ángel? - dijo, aunque no se creía la mitad de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Normalmente diría que no, pero teniéndoos a los tres bien atados, creo que sera un trabajo fácil.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ah, claro. Tenemos a tu hermanito bien atado en el piso de abajo. Esta bien acompañado, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse - dijo Nick con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

Dean se retorció en su silla mientras insultaba a Nick.

\- Tranquilo fiera, no le ocurrirá nada si nos cuentas todo lo que sabes ahora mismo.

El hermano mayor gruñó mirando al suelo y después a Cas. El ángel le miraba tristemente, se notaba quevestaba demasiado débil como para hacer alguno de sus trucos y salir de allí. A Dean no le quedaba otra que hablar para hacer tiempo, hasta que se le ocurriera algo. Abrió la boca para empezar a contarle a Nick lo que deseaba, pero cambio de opinión en el último segundo.

\- No - dijo simplemente. - No voy a decir nada.

En la casa se oían ruidos de toda las clases, pero hubo uno que le envío una señal a Dean. Ahora sabia lo que debía hacer. Por desgracia, Cas no sabia nada sobre ese plan, así que iba a ser testigo de uno de sus peores momentos. "Lo siento" pensó Dean.


	10. Capítulo 9

Nick le miro sorprendido, como si no se esperará esa respuesta de su parte.

-Entonces tendremos que empezar la parte menos agradable.

Vio como el brujo sacaba una bolsa de su bolsillo y la metía en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina de Cas. Nick debería ser un brujo muy poderoso para que esos conjuros funcionaran en un ángel, pero antes de descubrirlo el cazador puso en marcha su plan.

-De acuerdo - dijo solamente, mirando fijamente al brujo.

Éste parecía sorprendido, como había cambiado de opinión en unos minutos, lo que no hacía el plan de Dean muy creíble, pero aún así iba a ponerlo a prueba. No iba a dejar que nada le ocurriera a su ángel, solo debía de ganar tiempo... Así que el brujo siguió con lo suyo y empezó a hacer el conjuro. No dijo nada durante un rato, pero antes de que acabara, el cazador lo interrumpió.

-Pero, - dijo seguro de sí mismo - ¿de qué crees que va a servir matar a un ángel? Lo único que va a traerte es problemas, tendrás que limpiarlo todo y enterrar su cuerpo.

Castiel miró a Dean con su típica mirada desconcertada, pero no se le veía muy preocupado, parecía haber descubierto que tenía algún tipo de plan, y estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya lo has oído.

Nick paró a pensar un momento, mirando al Winchester, sin saber que hacer. El plan del cazador estaba funcionando. Nick y su compañero se miraron, y el primero hizo el gesto de seguir con lo planeado. El brujo siguió haciendo el conjuro, aunque esta vez mantuvo los ojos abiertos, ya que no se fiaba del cazador. Dean puso su cara seria de nuevo, esperando a su señal, y al final le cortó de nuevo.

-Una última pregunta - dijo alto y claro, y esperando un poco antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Cuántos guardias decías que había en este edificio?

-¿Qué? - dijo solamente Nick, antes de que la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abriera de golpe. Una sombra ocupo todo el marco de la puerta, y por fin Dean pudo relajarse un poco, al ver que su hermano era esa sombra.

Sin pararse a hacer nada, el Winchester recién llegado atacó al acompañante del brujo y después se dirigió a Nick. Castiel había conseguido librarse de sus esposas, y aunque seguía débil, consiguió soltar a Dean. Los tres encararon a Nick, que aunque quería disimularlo, tenia miedo.

-Chicos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo - dijo tan tranquilo como pudo, aunque un temblor de voz le defraudó.

-Claro - dijo Dean antes de darle un puñetazo. - Eso por atacar a uno de mis amigos - dijo aunque dudo un poco al decir esa palabra. Después, le dio otro golpe - y eso, por ser un gilipollas.

Nick estaba en el suelo, defendiéndose como podía. Sam paró a Dean antes de que siguiera con la pelea, y entonces entro Cas, que ya se había recuperado un poco, y saco su arma, la espada de ángel. Justo antes de que se la clavara en el pecho, Nick tiró una bolsa de su mano hacia los Winchester y susurró unas palabras inaudibles. El ángel se dio cuenta de aquello, y cuando se giró para avisarles era demasiado tarde, ya que los dos hermanos habían empezado a toser en busca de aire. Cas cogió la bolsa del suelo e intento desintegrarla, pero aún estaba demasiado débil. Los hermanos estaban ya en el suelo y con las caras rojas de la asfixia. No tenia mucho tiempo, tenia que ocurrirsele algo. Corrió hacia Dean y busco un mechero en sus bolsillos. Que éste se retorcía en el suelo no ayudo en su búsqueda, pero por fin, tras sacar el contenido de los bolsillos de Dean, vio un mechero y quemo la bolsa. Sam tenia la cabeza apoyada en el suelo justo antes de levantarla y coger una gran bocanada de aire. Dean hizo lo mismo y se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo. Los dos tosieron unos minutos hasta que volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad. Sam carraspeó antes de hablar en un susurro:

-Gracias, Cas.

-Umm - contestó él, también exhausto.

Dean miro a Cas, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras el ángel buscada el mechero en sus bolsillos, él se había fijado en sus ojos, más azules que nunca. Castiel no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba buscando el mechero desesperadamente, pero lo único que el cazador quería era observar los ojos del ángel una ultima vez antes de dar su último respiro. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera había pensado esa acción, miro a los ojos del ángel inconscientemente, como si su cerebro estuviera seguro de algo de lo que él no se había dado cuenta aún. Quería a Cas. Amaba a Cas. Cas quería ser la ultima cosa que miraba, quería que sus ojos fueran la ultima cosa que observaba antes de morir. Estaba claro, y tenía que decírselo, para saber si él estaba teniendo esos mismos sentimientos. Lo que le había confundido todo ese tiempo era que Dean nunca había sentido ese mismo sentimiento por nadie, ni mujer ni hombre, antes de ese momento. Entonces, Dean escuchó algo y volvió en si, para darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo y mirando a Cas fijamente, mientras Sam le estaba hablando.

\- ... de aquí antes de que vengas refuerzos, si es que los hay - dijo mirando a su hermano.

Por suerte, ninguno de las otras dos personas en la habitación se habían fijado en la cara de Dean, o al menos eso esperaba él. Los tres se levantaron, los dos cazadores cogieron dos pistolas del suelo y las pusieron en alto, mientras el ángel cofia su espada de ángel. Salieron de la pequeña habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. A su alrededor podían verse los cuerpos de todos los magos o acompañantes que Sam había dejado inconsciente o matado, no podía diferenciarse ya que no había ultimo izado la pistola para no hacer ruido.

\- Sam, ¿como has hecho todo esto tú solo? - preguntó muy sorprendido el hermano mayor.

\- Después te lo cuento - contestó el sonriente.

Bajaron al primer piso, y cuando abrieron la puerta trasera para salir de allí, se encontraron a alguien que no estaba inconsciente. Kate estaba agachada junto a uno de los cuerpos buscándole el pulso, algo que no iba a encontrar. Levanto la cabeza y pudieron verle la cara llena de lágrimas. Cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran y que había ocurrido, su expresión cambio de tristeza a enfado.

\- Vosotros... - dijo mientras se levantaba furiosa. - Habéis matado a mi familia, a mi verdadera familia. Vosotros no deberíais estar aquí, ¡este no era el plan! - Kate dio una patada al suelo y esta tembló. Miro al cuerpo del suelo con tristeza y susurró. - Sean... Tú no te merecías esto. Íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, íbamos...

La bruja no termino la frase y ataco a los dos cazadores y al ángel. No necesito ninguna bolsa, tan solo susurro un hechizo y los tres sintieron un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago.

-¿Como... - preguntó en bajo Dean.

\- He estado practicando mis poderes con una bruja muy poderosa. No me dijo su nombre pero me ha enseñado un par de trucos - dijo antes de hacer otro movimiento de brazo, haciendo que sintieran otro golpe. - Me contó que los sentimientos eran lo mas poderoso en este mundo, y que mis poderes llegarían al máximo cuando tuviera un sentimiento que de verdad me rompiera el corazón... No has muerto en vano, Sean.

Los golpes siguieron y ninguno de los tres podía hacer nada para pararlos. Los cazadores no tenían ningún poder y Castiel seguir muy débil para hacer nada. No se lo había dicho a los cazadores, pero los brujos habían conseguido quitarle una parte de su gracia, aunque no toda. Había visto a uno de los guardias llevársela pero no tenía idea de quien podría tenerla. Iba a recogerla cuando estuvieran seguros de que estaban a salvo, y ahora se arrepentía de ello. El ángel cayo de rodillas, y entonces vio algo azul brillante bajo la chaqueta de uno de los guardias. Miro su cara pero no podía reconocerlo. "¿Como había acabado eso allí?" se preguntó. Comió el frasco y lo abrió corriendo, para que su gracia volviera a el cuerpo de su recipiente. Se puso de pie, levantó su mano y se acero a Kate. Esta dejo de atacarlos, Castiel la había parado.

\- No, ¡no! - gritó ella intentando zafarse.

El ángel se colocó frente a ella, pero no llego a matarla. Oír como "hablaba" con su amado le había tocado algo. Se sentía... mal por ella, triste, si es que se le llamaba así a ese sentimiento. No podía matarla, después de lo que habían hecho con su familia. Justo cuando el ángel iba a soltarla, una luz lo cegó y momentos después Kate apareció muerta delante suyo. Castiel estaba sin palabras. Los cazadores se le acercaron y se pusieron a sus lados.

\- Yo no... - empezó a decir él, pero sintió la mano de uno de ellos en su hombro y dejo de hablar, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Dean. Él le asintió y siguió andando. Se dirigió al árbol tras el que había dejado todas sus armas y su movil. Apago el GPS de él, con el que su hermano pequeño había conseguido encontrarle. Los tres fueron al Impala sin dirigirse palabra, aunque Cas, que se encontraba tras ellos, miraba a la nuca Dean fijamente, queriendo decirle tantas cosas. Entraron en el Chevy Impala del año 67, Dean conduciendo, Sam de copiloto y Castiel en el asiento trasero, como siempre. Salieron del bosque con expresión cansada, agotados tras haber terminado otro caso. Ese tan solo había sido otro día más en la vida de los Winchester.


	11. Epílogo

Los dos cazadores se encontraban durmiendo en su especie de casa. Habían decidido dirigirse directamente a la central, solo querían salir de ese pueblo y olvidar el caso. Tras un largo y silencioso viaje, acompañados por la música de Dean, llegaron a su hogar y los dos fueron directamente a sus habitaciones, aunque pasaron muchas cosas hasta que consiguieran dormirse.

Por un lado, cuando Dean se sentó en su cama con los ojos cerrados oyó la puerta abrirse y noto que alguien se sentaba en la cama. El cazador sabía quien era, no necesito abrir los ojos para saberlo.

\- Un caso duro - comentó el ángel, intentando romper el silencio.

El cazador lo afirmo con un ruido, mientras se miraba las manos sin saber que hacer con ellas. Se estaban dando la espalda, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Los dos respiraron hondo con los ojos cerrados, y se dieron la vuelta, a la vez,

\- Cas... - empezó a decir el cazador.

\- Dean... - dijo a la vez el ángel.

Eso les hizo sonreír y olvidar la tensión que había entre ellos. Se miraron a los ojos una vez más, diciéndose tantas cosas pero a la vez sin decirse nada. A ninguno de los dos les hacia falta hablar para que el otro supiera que sentían, esa mirada lo estaba diciendo todo. Sus caras empezaron a acercarse y cuando estaban a un par de centímetros de encontrarse, Castiel abrió la boca para hablar, pero Dean no le dejo hacerlo y puso su mano en sus labios.

\- Lo sé, yo también - susurró, antes de que los dos se unieran en un beso.

Se tumbaron en la cama mientras seguían besándose. Los dos habían olvidado todas las palabras que querían decirse, solo querían disfrutar el momento. Pasaron unos minutos así, rezando para que nadie les interrumpiera, lo que no paso, ya que el otro habitante de la casa estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Se tumbaron de lado en la cama de Dean, mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo más que nunca. Esta vez ninguno de los dos lloro, era una situación que celebrar, estaban aceptando quienes eran y a quienes querían.

\- He esperado tanto tiempo a esto - dijo Castiel.

\- Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo - respondió Dean, acercándose un poco más y dandole un suave beso en los labios.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa, Cas - le dijo con tono serio el cazador. El ángel cambio su expresión por un momento por lo serio que parecía Dean, asustado, pero le dejo continuar. - C-Creo que... - dijo tartamudeando, pareciendo aun mas nervioso. - Creo que... Me gustaría que te quedaras a dormir.

\- Idiota - dijo sonriendo el ángel. - Me has asustado.

Dean, sonriendo como un idiota, según Castiel, se acurrucó con él en la cama, cogiéndole de la mano. El cazador apago la luz y los dos cerraron los ojos, aún sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus mentes no dejaban de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. El ángel no podía dejar de pensar en los sentimientos humanos que estaba teniendo, en como era posible que los tuviera, pero prefirió no cuestionárselo en ese momento. Dean se durmió primero, y Cas, aunque creía que no iba a hacerlo debido al hecho de ser un ángel, cayó dormido no mucho más tarde.

Por otro lado, el hermano pequeño salió de su habitación unos minutos más tarde de haber entrado y fue a la cocina. Encendió la televisión y se puso a ver las noticias. Decían lo de siempre: ladrones atrapados en alguna ciudad, algunos muertos en un accidente laboral, sube el precio en alguna cosa, etc. Pero hubo una noticia que le llamó la atención y se puso a escucharla con más atención.

\- "En el pueblo de Lowell, Massachusetts, una de las familias más conocidas, los Blake, ha conocido el peor de los sucesos. Tras la muerte de la madre de la familia hace tiempo, los vecinos nos cuentan que esta familia no había sido la misma. Pero, hace unos días, cuando uno de los hijos murio de causas desconocidas, todo se fue abajo. Primero fue Leonard, y después vino el padre de todos ellos. Pero eso no acabo ahí. Después de eso vino la muertes de Brittany, para que después fuera Howard. Hace unas horas encontraron el cuerpo de Kate en el bosque cercano al pueblo, todos fallecidos por causas desconocidas. Este es un caso que llevarán a cabo los policías de la zona, aunque es muy improbable que lo resuelvan. Oh, tenemos noticas nuevas. Parece ser que el ultimo hijo de la familia, William Blake, que se encontraba en el hospital tras un accidente de coche, ha sido encontrado muerto en su habitación. Parece haber sido un suicidio. Han encontrado una nota en la que se despedía diciendo como no podía con el peso de tener a toda su familia muerta. Otro final trágico para otra familia por su riqueza. Siguiendo con las noticias..."

Sam se quedo a cuadros al oír la noticia. No podía creérselo. No habían podido salvar a nadie en la familia. Decidido no decirle nada a Dean, o no al menos hasta el siguiente día. Tras un largo suspiro y pasarse las manos por la cara, decidió que era hora de irse a la cama, pero cuando levanto la cabeza vio algo sorprendente.

\- Hola, Sam.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel? - le pregunto en tono serio.

\- Creía que querías agradecerme por todo lo que he hecho hoy - contestó el cogiendo una manzana del frutero, la que soltó corriendo con cara de asco al ver que estaba pocha.

\- ¿Como has entrado? - preguntó Sam esta vez intrigado. El búnker estaba protegido con todo tipo de signos, ni siquiera Cas podía aparecerse en él.

\- Tengo mis métodos - dijo dando un par de pasos más hacia el cazador. - Sigo esperando.

\- Gracias por ayudarme en el caso, Gabriel - dijo suspirando Sam, cansado.

\- ¿Por qué, concretamente? -preguntó el arcángel con expresión graciosa.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo el cazador, pero al ver que Gabriel no cambiaba de expresión siguió hablando. - Por ayudarme a deshacerme de todos esos guardias y salvar a Dean y a Cas.

\- Y por acabar con esa bruja cuando vuestro amiguito no pudo hacerlo - dijo mirando al techo.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó desconcertado el cazador.

\- Lo que he dicho. Vuestro amigo Castiel estaba dudando si matar a esa brujita o no. Yo vi que si no lo hacía ibais a estar en problemas, así que lo hice yo.

\- Oh - dijo solamente Sam, asombrado. - Pues... Gracias.

\- Es un placer ayudar a los Winchester una vez mas. Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas decirles a tu hermano y al ángel que te ayude, que os ayude, que en caso? Como veras, me gustaría un poco de reconocimiento por el esfuerzo que hice al ir cuando tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer...

Sam sonrió por primera vez desde que habían acabado el caso, lo que sintió bien. Pero, por alguna razón, se acordó de Heather y dejo de hacerlo, triste de nuevo. Lo suyo no podía ser pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no e encontraba así de bien con alguien, lo echaba de menos. El arcángel hizo un ruido y Sam se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cocina del búnker.

\- Ehh... Puede que mañana, o alguno de estos días - contestó titubeante. No había pensado en decirles nada, pero ahora se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

\- Bueno, Samuel, es hora de que me vaya, pero ya sabes, si hay algún otro problema llámame lloriqueando como hoy, y puede y solo puede que venga a ayudar - dijo Gabriel con sonriendo y mirándole.

\- Ja ja j... - respondió Sam, pero cuando levanto la vista vio que el arcángel había desaparecido, lo que le sentó un poco mal, aunque no entendió por que.

Unos momentos más tarde, tras haberle dado vueltas al asunto, Sam dirigió a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, que le costó, como todos los días. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue el de Gabriel, en como le había ayudado sin pedirle nada a cambio. Lo dejo estar por el momento, pero no lo olvidó.

Esa noche los cazadores y el ángel durmieron mejor que nunca. Estaban agotados tras el día ajetreado que habían tenido, o mejor dicho la semana. Ese caso había llevado mas de lo normal y había acabado fatal, pero eso a veces ocurría en el mundo de los cazadores, y solo podía llamársele otro día más.

 

FIN


End file.
